One More Light
by Tobi Yaza
Summary: This is in deep dedication to Chester Bennington of LINKIN PARK who passed away today on July 20th 2017, and the inteded purpose to this fic is to raise awarness to those who have suicidal thoughts and to not go through with it, keep in mind this place takes place in an AU crossover. Rated due to language
1. Chapter 1

**In loving memory and dedication to one of the most greatest all time multi genre legends to ever walk on earth Chester Bennington, you will be missed by all.**

 **Disclaimers I don't own neither Naruto or RWBY or the title, just a fan showing his love and appreciation to someone who has been impacted and inspired as much as the fictional heroes we root for.**

 **Keep in mind this takes place in an alternate universe, and fellow huntsmen and shinobi and soldiers, you are not alone.**

 **One More Light**

Naruto Uzumaki, recent high school grad with a promising future to show and prove to everyone once they would return in the high school reunion.

Any idea he had hope to fulfill once he had set off to college, get a job find the right girl, make some new friends and then some like everyone else he had known.

That was about the idea he had hope to accomplish 3 years ago, instead he is now cornered to either do a nickel in the slammer or a whole year of group therapy, and given the choices, he choosed the ladder.

It wasn't always like this, he had 2 best friends since child hood, a mom and dad who loved him, albeit divorced, but none the less both had loved him till the day they died.

Where it all began was when he was 12 years old, initially his parents would squabble over little things, but it naturally grew into more aggressive arguments, before eventually domestic violence.

A year later his parents were divorce with Kushina winning the case as to gaining custody for Naruto, who at that time like any teenager was having self loathing doubt and hatred towards himself, but now he felt he was nothing more than property leverage amongst his family.

As the years passed, he would continue going to school with Sasuke, and Gaara, and would make a bunch more.

Eventually there was a bit of a fallout when Sasuke had killed himself after years of verbal abuse from his parents and the lack of a parental figure in his household eventually got the best of him, before he killed himself.

Following the loss of Sasuke, Gaara and Naruto made a pack to do things together from now on, from both going to prom with dates together, to graduating, and eventually joining a gang.

Yep, Naruto and Gaara were trekking on a dark path when they joined a gang called the tailed beast, and did things from drugs, fighting, grand theft, vandalizing, and the works for the years to come.

This devastated both families as Temari and Kankuro would hire private eyes to find them, and bring back Gaara.

When Kushina had found out about Naruto's recent activity she insisted he stop, before eventually causing Naruto to run away in return.

Heartbroken, Kushina had took her life, as she didn't want to live in a world with a son who doesn't show a bit of gratitude for all she and her ex husband have done.

A few months back, the duo would eventually get caught, and were to be punished justly.

Things didn't go well for Gaara as he had punched a cop when they were arresting him, and was sentenced to 5 years with potential parole if he were to behave.

At least that is what he heard the judge telling him, Naruto on the other hand as mentioned to spend a year in group therapy for a year, along with staying under his father's supervision until further notice.

Right now, the father to the Namikaze name was driving Naruto to the local community center where he was suppose to serve his punishment.

"Ok Naruto here we are, I'll be back to pick you up in a few hours" Minato said as he pulled up to the side of the road, "Whatever" Naruto said as he wore an orange and black hoodie, and see that he had ink work done over his birthmarks.

Just as Naruto reached for the door, Minato had instantly locked it, "Look kid, this isn't easy for any of us I know" Minato said with a frustration under his breath.

"But please, all I ask is for you to behave yourself, and try not to do something you might regret" Minato said, "Can I go now, the last thing we want is for these dudes to tell the judge I was late for my first session" Naruto said as Minato obliged.

No words were exchange as Naruto exited the car and slammed the door behind him, and not look back as he walked his way to the community center.

Naruto had hated it, being surrounded by staff volunteers who claim to understand his pain, or want to understand his pain was a load of shit to him, but none the less he wasn't keen to going to prison anytime soon.

As he approached the desk, he bumped into a red haired girl with clearly major daddy issues, as she was dress in Gothic clothes.

 _No surprise to see a little misfit like her to be in a place surrounded by these helpers,_ thought Naruto, "I'm sorry" she said as she bowed her head towards Naruto.

"No fret" Naruto said as he hoped to intimidate her, but only got her to smile, "So what are you in for".

"I uh…" the red head said as she hesitated to say and began to fidget, _Whatever,_ thought Naruto as he rolled his eyes, "Anyways kid gotta go" he said.

"I hope to see you again soon" smiled the young red head, as Naruto chuckled at the thought of hanging with a chick like that would only get him into more trouble than he wanted.

Once Naruto had registered at the front desk, he found out what room he was suppose to be at and found out he was the last person to enter.

"Naruto Uzumaki" asked the helper, as Naruto casually waved before sitting himself down, before the speaker began talking about pep talk, motivation, and how there's no shame in talking about your feelings.

Naruto had completely tuned, well not completely as he notice that someone in the room who was sitting across from him looked familiar.

The man had lines on his face that made him older than he look, and had his hair kept in a long neat ponytail, but what definitely stood out was his stare.

His blank, soulless stare that had complimented his onyx colored eyes remind Naruto of someone familiar, like Sasuke.

"Itachi would you like to say a few words" said the speaker, "Alright" said Itachi before the name and look finally clicked, as Naruto began to pay attention to the man.

"My name is Itachi Uchiha, I was once part of an unnamed crime syndicate, and I'm here hoping to become a better person" said Itachi before Naruto stood from his spot.

"You're Sasuke's older brother" Naruto said as he pointed at him, "Hello Naruto, long time no see" Itachi said casually, "Tell me, how is Sasuke doing".

"How's he doing? He's dead, he's been dead for 3 years now, because he couldn't stand the abuse back at home" Naruto said as he was astonished how Itachi wasn't up to date with his own family affairs.

"Hm, pity" Itachi said emotionously, "Pity, is that all you had to say?! For god sakes your brother is dead, and all you can say is 'pity'" Naruto said with an unbarred shock in his tone.

"Look I know father was tough, he was tough on me, but to kill himself like that seems almost pathetic" Itachi said as he finally pissed Naruto off.

"You Son of a Bitch" shouted Naruto as he lunged at himself but was stopped by 2 other people sitting right next to him.

"That dude was my best friend and little brother, he had endured from the most cold hearted bastard I ever met, and you consider his death to be a pathetic" yelled Naruto.

"Look, Sasuke made the choice to kill himself and leave you behind, so as heart breaking it is for him to kill himself, it's more selfish to take his life and cause your friends to commit to a life of petty crime" Itachi said as he stood up and glared down at Naruto.

Nothing stopped Naruto as he broke free, and tackled down Itachi and began to deliver a series of punches to his face, before more people pulled him back.

"Mister Uzumaki stop" said the councilor, "Screw this, I'm not gonna stay here with this asshole, and with some guy who doesn't know jack shit about pain" Naruto said as he broke free and stormed out the door.

Once again Naruto bumped into the same red head from earlier, though this time she had on a red sleeveless hoodie, as she back up and made a startled yelp.

Not in the mode for small talk, Naruto left right away with the councilor from behind, "Wait" he called out, only to startle the red head this time.

"Ruby, I'm sorry" said the man, "No it's fine, just… need any help" asked the identified Ruby.

"Yes could you please go get mister Uzumaki, and try to get him to come back, or at least get him to sit down and talk" asked the man, before Ruby nodded and made haste.

With Naruto

It was frustrating, so much so that Naruto had stormed to the men's restroom before locking the door behind, before he finally got sit down and think.

For sure he's probably going to jail, in fact he came to terms with it the moment he punched Itachi, and just thinking about him just infuriates him to where no words could be said.

Wanting to cool off, Naruto had began to turn the sink on and splash some water in his face, before looking at himself in the mirror.

He has now realized that out of everyone he hates, he hates himself, he hates himself for the stupid tats on his face, for the crimes he committed, he just wish that someone could kick his ass for him.

Before he knew, aggression kicked in as Naruto punched the bathroom mirror before going on a rampage and began destroying all the mirrors stalls and the paper towel dispenser until nothing was left unbroken.

 _Fuck the rules, fuck the world, fuck everyone, and fuck my life,_ thought Naruto as he let a scream and punched the bathroom door before he decides to take a breather and sit down and relax.

With Ruby

Ruby had followed Naruto all the way into the bathroom and didn't think much as she thought maybe it's best to give him a moment before she heard a loud smashing sound.

She knows that this isn't going to end well as she each to turn the door, but it was locked from the other side.

Fearing for the worst Ruby had rushed into the janitors closet and began to search for the spare key to stop Naruto for doing something he'll regret.

With Naruto

Exaughsted by his tantrum, Naruto had slumped down and sat around the shards of glass before he picked one up that was big enough for a multitude of reasons.

 _I fucked up, and now I'm going to jail. Shit I probably deserve to be there,_ thought Naruto as he looked at his reflection in the broken shard of glass, before he frowned and squeezed it hard until his hands bleed.

"Maybe it be better if I died" mumbled Naruto before he heard a loud banging from behind the door.

"Naruto please I don't know what you plan to do but please let me in" came the voice of Ruby, "What do you want Red" shouted Naruto.

"My name is Ruby Rose, and I only want to help you" Ruby said as Naruto scoffed at the statement, "Listen kid your 5 years too young to worry about the life of some guy who's better off dead" Naruto said.

"Don't say that, never say that about yourself because there are people who do care about you" pleaded Ruby as Naruto was just about done with the bed side manner from everyone.

"Alright you want to help and know about me, well here it is; I'm a former gang member with his best friend incarcerated, was responsible for the death of his mother, and is now forced to live with a father who could care less about me at this point" stated Naruto.

"I highly doubt some girl with daddy issues would understand where I come from, but go ahead and prove me wrong, otherwise piss off" shouted Naruto.

"I do understand you asshole" shouted Ruby as this was unexpected from the blonde, "And for the record I have mommy issues because she passed away a long, my sister who had always been there for me had decided to do a life of stripping and bartending that it became addictive that she's now going to rehab" explained Ruby.

"And it had hurt so much that I had attempted to commit suicide that I can't go anywhere in public without revealing the number of cuts and scars on my arms, and it was only coming here that I'm on a healing process, and got me inspired to help people like you" concluded Ruby.

"So please open the door and let me help you" pleaded Ruby as Naruto sat that in silence, as he began to think things over.

That was a part of him that wanted to take the chance and get help, another is telling him to scare her off before the police arrest him, while the another is tempting him to kill himself.

At this point Naruto was crossing the line between imprisonment and death, yet a part of him hoped that he may go off easy if he allowed Ruby a chance inside.

With so many heavy emotions barring over his shoulder, Naruto let out a long fierce yell, before moving his hands and cut his cheeks over the tattoos that covered his birthmarks.

Naruto didn't stop until he cut all 6 lines before tossing the shard across the wall and watched it shattered, before he unlocked the door at long last.

Ruby had crept in before shutting the door behind her, and saw what Naruto had did to himself, and motioned her hands to touch the fresh cuts, "Touch my face, I get to tough your boobs" Naruto said to warn her off.

Ruby ignored the tough guy act, and lifted his chin and have Naruto see here face to face, "We promise to not say a thing, but only if you allow us to help you" Ruby said.

Naruto had wondered his eyes around before looking back at Ruby, "Only if you're the one helping me" Naruto said as a smile crept on Ruby's face, "You have yourself a deal" Ruby said.

Later

In the end, Naruto had to clean up the bathroom and apologize to Itachi even though a lot of people agreed that he had clearly deserved it, but as long they don't extend his sentence or send him to jail, it doesn't even matter at this point.

On the plus side Naruto got his way to have one on one sessions with Ruby, and both exchanged cell numbers before his dad picked him up.

It was a silent night, and a nearly silent dinner, but Naruto told him that he'll be breaking the habit of his, as his dad gave a light smile to the response.

After dinner, Naruto went and stayed in his room, and sighed in frustration, since the only games he had were from 5 years ago on a council that was outdated, and unfortunately they searched his room well for drugs leaving him bored and alone essentially.

As hours past and it came close to 1 a.m., Naruto had decided to spend the night star gazing, before he thought he saw a shooting star for a brief moment.

In fact it was just a plane, before he remembered something back in school, and that was when a shooting star passes by, it generally means that star had went out and die.

As beautiful and hopeful they are, nobody had really cared as to whether or not if one star across the galaxy went out, and for the moment Naruto would wonder if any cared if he went out.

Before he could dwell on those thoughts, he got a message from Ruby asking him 'You awake' with the =3 symbol attached to it.

In short, Naruto got his answer when he knew there is some who cares if one more light goes off, before he texted Ruby all throughout the night.

 **Hope you guys like it, campy and filled with over the top clichés and Marie Sues, but I'm writing what my heart is telling me today.**

 **It really saddens me that Chester Bennington has died, and frankly it still hurts me to this moment, but to all those who are reading this and love LINKIN PARK as much as me, remember the lyrics and messages of Chester, Mike, and all of them and that suicide isn't the answer, and listen to my message when I say it's one thing to die for someone, yet another is to live for someone.**

 **I'm not gonna lie, to those who are reading my work for the first time, you'd know the type of guy I am if you read my other work, but today I myself felt like killing myself by either slitting my wrist or jumping off the highway bridge, but even with Chester, and the band and everyone who knew them were devastated over this great mans loss, I listened to their music especially today and after having a group gathering today with all my friends of this day's loss, I turned a new leaf, and promised myself to live life to the fullest and do what a lot of my inspiring heroes did in life and make the world creative, filled with hope and imagination, so we can escape this terrible world, and hopefully make a better one for tomorrow, even if it's for an evening.**

 **In short me and everyone will miss you Chester Bennington.**

 **With love and hope from your Humble Narrator.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone it's I your Humble Narrator telling you guys that when I originally made this fic, it was suppose to be a one shot, but some days later I had an epiphany that I couldn't simply end the one shot on the ambiguous ending as I did so I decided to turn this one shot into full fic, and pushed aside all my other fic's aside until this is done.**

 **For the record all these chapters will be titled after each song from the One More Light Album, plus a few more titled from LINKIN PARK's other songs, because this is an important matter to discuss, and so I'll say as I had before you are not alone.**

 **Disclaimers I don't own Naruto, RWBY, or LINKIN PARK, I'm just some fan trying to spread his love for these creations to all around.**

 **Talking to Myself**

It's been a week now since Naruto got his way to have some one on one therapy sessions with Ruby, but it didn't turn out as anyone one would hope.

Naruto was suppose to meet her and talked to her for a few hours 3 days a week, but all he did was simply pretending he was somewhere else in his head, or sleeping.

It was already 5:30 meaning that there time was up as Ruby had sat up and began to nudge Naruto awake, "Hey Naruto, time to get up" Ruby said.

"What time is it" Naruto said groggily, "It's time for us to call it a week" Ruby said "Oh shit sorry about sleeping in on you like that again".

"It's alright" Ruby said with a smile as they both began to head out the building and saw that Minato was waiting for Naruto outside, "Well there's my ride" sighed Naruto as he wished to be in the care of anyone else, but his father.

"So I guess I'll see you next week huh" Ruby said, "Yeah" Naruto said as he was still waking up, "You know I'm a phone call away if you need anything" "I know".

Once they said their goodbyes, Naruto had approached and hopped in his dads car, "I got you some food" Minato said as he gestured a bag with burgers and fries for his son.

"Thanks" Naruto said as he began to unwrap his burger as his father began to drive them back home.

2 days later

It was boring, like it should be everyone's dream to be home alone fun, but with the restriction to leaving the house or inviting friends makes home look like a true prison for Naruto.

He had no means of entertainment without being bored within an hour, he hardly gets any sleep at night since he sleeps so much in the day, and the only contacts he had were old phone numbers from 3 years ago that are probably owned by other people now.

Sure you think he'd take up the internet and just do some online gaming, but Minato had been very strict that he blocked Naruto from any online gaming, social media or smut.

TV was also blocked for him to see cooking shows and nature documentary, which did had their highlights at time.

Otherwise, his only friend he had was Ruby but he felt very uncomfortable to chat with her, especially since he did nothing but push her away during their therapy sessions.

His father would come up with excuses to stay away from his son, whether it be because he had to go pick up milk, or work overtime at work.

 _I hate my life,_ thought Naruto as he finished cooking some instant ramen and was about to sit down and watch TV with his dad.

"What show is this" asked Naruto as he sat next to his dad, "It's called 'Kitchen Nightmares US', where this famous chef goes around the world and help these failing businesses back on their feet, with only time could tell whether his efforts made an impact" explained Minato.

Not more than five minutes, did Naruto got taken back how the chef began to curse more than a sailor that he was appalled.

"Wow, I really missed some good TV" chuckled Naruto before Minato's phone went off, "Who is it" "Sorry son, it's work something went up" Minato said as he began to hurry and groom himself a bit.

No way in hell would Naruto believe that it was work, especially since it was Sunday, so unless his dad worked at a fast food joint, which he doesn't, there's never such thing as calling in your employees to work on the universal day of rest.

At this point, Naruto had rolled his eyes instead of calling bullshit on his father since he had him by the balls at this point, and Naruto was definitely not to keen going to prison.

"I'll be coming home late, so I left you some money to call in a pizza if you get hungry kid" Minato said as he rushed out and slammed the door.

"Go screw yourself" Naruto said under his breath before he finished his instant noodles and powered off the TV before heading to his room to sleep.

Hours later

It was a little after 10 by the time Naruto had woken up before he looked at his phone that he got a phone call about 10 minutes ago.

He didn't think much as he set his phone down, before it began to buzz once more.

Naruto had groan as he checked his phone to see that it was Ruby trying to call him, and decided that since he was awake he might as well pick up the phone this time.

"Hello" Naruto said, "Hey Naruto listen, if it's not too much to ask think I can come over to you place tonight" asked Ruby as Naruto was not sure how to take this as one thing or another.

"Uh, is there a reason kid" asked Naruto, "I just need to know if it's alright, I can explain more once I get there" insisted Ruby as she seemed desperate to be anywhere but her current predicament.

"Sure, let me give you my address" Naruto said as he knew this was going to be one of those nights.

Later

It didn't take long for Ruby to come over and knocked at the door, and was she a sight to see, "Hey Ruby, want me to get you some water" Naruto said worriedly as he let her in.

"Water would be nice" panted Ruby as Naruto went into the kitchen and began to pour her a glass before meeting her in the living room.

"Thanks" she said as she took the cup and had a few sips, "So…mind telling me why you wanted to come to my place all of a sudden" asked Naruto as he was very cautious to not do anything he might regret.

"I just had to get away from home, and well none of my friends are around to let me seek refuge, and my sister doesn't like it when I'm hanging around her work, so I took a chance and see if you'd let me stay for the night" Ruby said.

Not sure what Naruto was getting into, the blonde shrugged his shoulders as they both sat next to each other.

"So where's your dad" asked Ruby as she turned her head around and notice that the house was eerily quiet and clean for there to be 2 people, "Beats me, the man left hours ago to god knows where, and if it's this late he'll probably be back tomorrow after work" Naruto said as he had a bit of disappointment in his tone.

"I'm sorry" Ruby said, "Don't worry, it's like I said the bastard could care less about me" Naruto said with a smile to lighten her up.

"So you mentioned you had a sister, what's she like" asked Naruto, "She's awesome, I mean she was really awesome back in high school, she was the most popular girl with a bunch of friends and road a motorcycle, and could even kick some of the toughest guys in school asses" Ruby said with pride.

"Seems that you really look up to her" Naruto said, "I always wanted to be like her, but I could never break my shell as she would call it, and well no one wants to be friends with the Goth girl at school" Ruby said with a tint of red in her cheeks.

At this point Naruto just had to find out as to how old Ruby really was and what grade she's in, because given her personality and appearance the last thing he wants to have on his permanent record was being a registered sex offender.

"Say Ruby exactly which school are you attending" asked Naruto, "Oh I never told you, I'm a senior at Libby's High" Ruby said as Naruto let out a sigh of relief.

"Speaking of, which high school did you went to" asked Ruby, "I went to Murphy High, but I graduated from there years ago" Naruto said as he had began to think a little of his past.

Even though Naruto had Sasuke, and Gaara his whole life that they were more brothers than friends, Naruto was the most charismatic kid to befriend or be known by everyone.

 _Wonder what everyone else has been up to these days,_ thought Naruto before realizing Ruby had been staring at him intensely.

"Um…hi" Naruto said awkwardly as Ruby broke from her stupor, "Oh my god sorry, you just went silent right there, and I must have spaced off too" Ruby said embarrassingly.

"No sweat kid, I'm sorry blanking out on you like that" Naruto said before his stomach growled, "Excuse me, gonna make me some instant noodles. Want any?".

"If it's not too much to ask" Ruby said, "Alright I got chicken, beef, or shrimp flavor" asked Naruto "I'll take the chicken one please".

It doesn't take long to cook instant noodles, so before Naruto knew it, he was sitting right next to Ruby once more as they ate.

"So you gonna miss school tomorrow" Naruto asked as he slurped up some noodles, "You know I didn't think that far ahead, though I just might out of me leaving my stuff back home" Ruby said as she slurped her noodles.

"I'd give you a ride, but I can't really leave home ya know" Naruto said, "It's ok, I could make up the work later on" Ruby said with a smile.

As they continued to eat it was silent between them afterwards, before Ruby began to doze off a little, and Naruto helped her into his room, before deciding to settle out in the living room until he bores himself to sleep.

The next Day

It was definitely not going to be an ordinary week to say the least for Naruto, it was 8 a.m., he smelt someone had decided to cook breakfast, and the windows were wide open.

Now reasons why this was a weird start because he wouldn't wake up until 3 hours before his therapy session, secondly his dad had never cooked breakfast and rarely kept the blinds open.

So it came to a surprise that by the moment Naruto had woken up to see Ruby had made eggs and bacon.

"Morning sleepy head" Ruby said to cheery for Naruto to deal with, but none the less knew better than to be a rude jerk in the morning, "Morning" mumbled Naruto as he began to rub his eyes.

"Hope you don't mind me using your kitchen to make us breakfast" Ruby said with the same cheerful tone, "Sure whatever" Naruto said as he sat down on the table and awaited his meal.

"So I figured once we're done here, we can have the therapy session here, and later on when you come to the community center you can rest in peace and sleep" Ruby said as she served Naruto his plate.

"But what about you going to school" asked Naruto, "Decided to skip it and do this instead" Ruby said as Naruto had rolled his eyes over the thought of spending his morning doing this.

But hey if it means he can sleep later on without a guilty conscience so be it thought Naruto as he oblige.

After breakfast they went back into the living room where they began to do what Naruto and Ruby were suppose to do since last week.

"Ok Naruto, I want you to start telling me about some fond memories you had before all this" Ruby said as Naruto was taken aback.

It's been so long since Naruto had ever dwelled on his past, and now being able to not on recollect but retell was a tough journey.

"I grew up here in Agora Hills California, with a mom and dad by my side, and had some friends along the way" explained Naruto, as he wanted to keep it briefly.

"Ok, mind telling me what your friends were like" asked Ruby as she remembered that asking about his parents was not only a delicate subject but way too soon to ask.

"For the longest time, I had seem to garner the attention of everyone around me, I'll admit I did it by being the class clown at first, but I gradually matured and people saw me for who I am" Naruto said.

"So any reason you were the class clown" asked Ruby as Naruto shifted in his seat a little, "Well to be honest I don't know the whole story myself anymore, all I remember was that back in kindergarten I had this dick of a teacher who had it out for me for no reason" began Naruto.

"I'd say he was racist but, I'm more whiter than him or anyone in class, so who knows why. Anyways I got sick of his glares and him isolating him from me so I decided to prank him" Naruto said a smile crept on his face.

"You see, in school we had bathrooms within our class, so when our teacher decided to use the bathroom one day, I snuck into the other one and dropped a firecracker" chuckled Naruto.

"When he came out, he was a total mess and the whole class was laughing their asses off to the point that no one could rat me out that day" Naruto said as he got Ruby to laugh.

"From then on I decided to become the class clown and prank those who deserve it" Naruto said, "As funny as it was, I must point out that you are passive aggressive at a young age" Ruby said in between laughs.

"Guilty, but hey I was able to make 2 great friends during that period" smiled Naruto as he began to think how he use to live in a simpler time with Gaara and Sasuke.

"So who were they" asked Ruby as Naruto was awaken from his stupor, "These great friends of yours, who were they".

The last time Naruto had ever talked about Gaara was in court, and the last time he had talked about Sasuke was last week, and they weren't easy conversations to talk about.

"The first friend I ever made was a guy name Gaara Subaku" began Naruto as he hasn't heard word from Gaara since he was sentence to do time behind bars.

"Gaara had a tough life…"Naruto said as he began to feel more and more uncomfortable talking about the past of his only best friend up till now as it was just painful as his life, if not more.

Ruby had notice this before resting a hand on his shoulder, "It's alright, we don't have to talk about this if you're not ready" assured Ruby as Naruto was tempted to do so.

He didn't since it was only fair someone knew of Gaara's existence and past as much as his, "Gaara felt so alone at home that he felt he was better off talking to himself than to anyone, even at school and this garnered the attention of some bullies" Naruto said.

"One day they crossed the line, that I pulled one of the most cruelest pranks to my standards, and that was when I tied them to a light pole in nothing but their underwear for every to look at and laugh" Naruto said as he regretted doing something like that.

Well that, and when they told his parents what Naruto did, he was suspended from school from a week, along with his parent spanking him that night and no tv for his current suspension.

"After that day, I decided to talk and hang out with Gaara from then on, and we became inseparable" Naruto said as he wanted to leave it on that note and that note alone.

"You said you had 2 friends, but you only mentioned Gaara, who was the other one" asked Ruby as Naruto sighed before laying back as this was going to be an tale to tell.

"Remember how I got in a fight with someone last week before you became my personal therapist" Naruto said, "I recall" Ruby said, "Did you know why I got in a fight with him" "All I know is that he angered you and you got in a fight".

"Well the reason was that he was the older brother to my other best friend, and even though we thought he was cool when we were little, he turned out to be some big fucker in the future" Naruto said with aggression rising in his tone.

"I mean, where does he come from to say that his brother choosing suicide was a pathetic death, when the dude ran away with his tail between his legs, from an abusive father, and left his own brother to take the heat" Naruto said as he stood from his seat.

"And as much as I hate Itachi for being an asshole, I can't blame him because no one deserves to live under that type of abuse" Naruto said with tears welling up.

"Sasuke was my best friend and I even promised him that I'll always be there for him if he wanted to escape, but instead…"Naruto said as he let out tears of frustration.

"Instead…. I let him down, and he decided to take his life, when he needed my friend the most, but... I just fucking abandoned him" Naruto said as he slammed his head in the wall and began to cry over how Sasuke's death was his fault.

Then the many years of repressed feelings return, Naruto's heart began to ache and tear from the inside as if he was slowly dying, because no one bothered to ever discuss this with him.

His mom had briefly talked about a little after Sasuke was buried, but otherwise, he and Gaara had spent a few days away from school with both of them depressed and locked up in their rooms and the occasional nights of tears filled with sorrow.

It was unfair that even now he doesn't know how to deal with the death of someone you care about, and it's not anything they tell you in movies or tv, because the pain and the emotion everyone else feels, is real and it doesn't go away as soon as the credits role.

Once more Naruto had felt Ruby embraced him by hugging him from behind, "I know how you feel" Ruby said as she trembled with tears coming down her face.

"I lost a good friend last year, and even though she is gone in this world, she still lives on in my heart and memories" Ruby said, "I'm sorry you had to lose such a dear friend, but I'm sure Sasuke is in a better place and probably wants you to live your life in the way you want to live every day".

Naruto had slowly turned and embraced Ruby as he buried his head over hers and began to cry until he had let it all out.

To this day, Naruto still believes that the worst thing in life is to be surrounded by people who are suppose to love and trust you, only that no matter if you try to talk, whisper, or yell to these people, you're left off just talking to yourself into doing the worst things in life.

Later

Naruto had cried for a good hour talking over and crying about these feelings he had for a long time, before he told Ruby to head off to the Community Center one hour in advance.

About 30 minutes she left, Minato had returned and notice that Naruto had tear marks on his things, and when asked about it, Naruto simply gave his dad the silent treatment, as both agreed he clearly deserved it.

Like always no words were exchanged when Minato had dropped him off, as Naruto made his way to meet up with Ruby.

Upon entering he notice Itachi as did the elder Uchiha, and before Naruto went to meet Ruby he glared at him and mouthed 'Fuck you' as Itachi responded by flipping him off.

Once he got inside, he saw that Ruby had sat on her chair with a book at hand, as she looked up and smiled at him.

"Hey Naruto" Ruby said with a smile, "Hey Ruby" Naruto said returning the smile, "Want to catch some lost Z's".

As tempting as that sound, Naruto went towards the sofa and sat there before looking at Ruby.

"I think I should tell you what happened between me and Sasuke, at least some good adventures and how we met at least" Naruto said.

Ruby was taken aback, but simply smiled as she placed her book down and moved herself closer to Naruto, "Ok, I'm all ears" Ruby said with a smile.

 **Here's chapter 2 everyone, I'm sorry it took so long to post, but I think I speak for a lot of us that we're all recovering over the loss of Chester in our own way, and I only hope that you guys are starting to feel better like me, and hope that this fic is reaching out to you in some way.**

 **This message goes out to not only the diehard LINKIN PARK fans, but everyone, as we got to remember not just Chester, but to all those we lost in the past in death whether it be an accident, suicide, or even natural causes, they may be dead but not forgotten, and as much as we're willing to die for them, we all gotta be willing to live for them.**

 **So even with Chester dead and gone in the world, he will always live in the lyrics of LINKIN PARK's music, and in our hearts, because of Mike, and the band, along with Talinda Bennington and all of Chester's kids could live on knowing that the spirit of Chester will always be with them, I think we can all go on with our days and prove to the world that his words and lyrics not only helped us with our problems, but makes you want to reach out and help those around you.**

 **As I said last chapter, suicide is never the answer, cause if you think for a moment that if you think your death will be on the conscience of those who hurt you, remember it'll also be on those who love you, so please don't do it, and if you are in that spot, please take a deep breath and think about those who love you and how much you'll be hurting them if you went through with it.**

 **Remember you are not alone, with love and hope from your Humble Narrator.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Before I began I'd like to say thanks to all those who have been following me been now, and I hope the message and feelings are reaching you guys, and all those around you as I continue to write.**

 **Disclaimers I don't own Naruto, RWBY or LINKIN PARK, I'm just a fan spreading the word for the things he loved, appreciated and was inspired from and hope you guys feel the same way.**

 **Sharp Edges**

It's been about 3 months since Naruto decided to open up and be serious about his time with Ruby, and during that time Naruto would tell personal stories of not only himself but of his dear friends.

Like how when he, Sasuke, and Gaara tried out for the basket ball team on for Naruto and Gaara to make the cuts as Gaara was left out.

On the plus side Gaara decided to join the poetry club where both Naruto and Sasuke would come and see him whenever he was on stage as he would see Naruto and Sasuke on the court.

Along with that, Naruto had explained to Ruby that he and Sasuke became good friends after he had agreed to assist Naruto in one of his pranks to a masked wearing teacher who didn't do his job and seemed to show absolute favoritism.

Naruto had also told Ruby that he had dated at some point in High School with a girl with the reputation who's reputation was that of a meek, kind hearted princess you'd read in fairy tales, but with no negatives to her what so ever.

When asked if Naruto was in touch with her, he told Ruby that a month after graduating, Naruto had decided to break up with her for the best, since the only bit of good he claimed was that of his former self wanted to break up with her and remember the Naruto he was and not what he became now.

Today was going to be different as Naruto was being assisted by his father into the Community Center for some reason, and Naruto felt an uneasy suspicion from this.

"Uh, don't you got somewhere else to be" asked Naruto, "Can't a father simply take part and meet the person who's been helping you" Minato said as he gave a fake smile.

Naruto was just ready to explode and start something with his dad, but he learned that it was better to not risk it at the Community Center of all places, when both made their way to meet Ruby.

Upon entering inside, Naruto had not only saw Itachi, but Sasuke's father Fugaku Uchiha.

Instantly Naruto's heart had gone sour and was ready to avenge Sasuke on the monster before him, and the bastard of his brother as he stood beside him.

Minato had known things were never well between Naruto and Fugaku after Sasuke died, and had tug Naruto and glared at him that read 'behave yourself'.

Before Naruto could finally just say fuck everything and make sure to put everyone in his place, Fugaku had approach and started to exchange words.

"Minato, it's been so long" Fugaku said as he and Minato shook hands, "Good to see you too Fugaku, and correct me if I'm wrong but is that Itachi standing right next to you" Minato said.

"It's good to see you again Mr. Namikaze" Itachi said as he shook Minato's hand, "Please Itachi, you can call me Minato" he said as he smiled and shook hands with the oldest Uchiha son.

"Very well, Minato" Itachi said as he eyed Itachi, "Naruto it's so good to see you again" as he offered his hand.

Naruto couldn't stand Itachi, but none the less put up a fake cheery smile and shook Itachi's hand but both sons were attempting to squeeze the blood flow out of the others.

"Likewise" Naruto said as he finally released his grip on Itachi, "So what are you 2 doing here" asked Minato, "Just signing some paper work before they could officially release Itachi from his anger management class" Fugaku said.

"Huh, really" Minato said in a tone that was surprising as he eyed Naruto, "Fugaku, care to join us for Naruto's final session".

No way was Naruto going to allow the 2 people he'd utterly hate get the benefit to sit down with him as he was ready to come clean as to the true reason to Sasuke's suicide.

"Come on dad, I'm sure that Fugaku and Itachi are pretty busy right now" Naruto said as he was trying to not show his anger out right now, "Nonsense I'm sure they could manage to join us even if it is for 5 minutes" Minato said.

"I'm sorry Minato, but Naruto is right me and Itachi promised my wife that we'd help pick out dinner tonight, but let's say we catch up and have you over as our guest" Fugaku said.

"I wouldn't want to impose on dinner" Minato said as he scratched his cheeks, "Come on I insist, besides it be just be me, my son, and wife, and frankly we could use some company" Fugaku said.

"Sure thing" Minato said, "Uh dad, I'm under house arrest remember" Naruto said as he knew this excuse would get him away from Sasuke's family, even if it meant his father would dine with him alone.

"Shut up Naruto" whispered Minato, "We'll be there tonight" "Good, dinner will be ready at 7, hope to see you both there" Fugaku said as he and Itachi made their way out.

"What the hell was all that" Minato said calmly to Naruto, "Well ain't that the pot calling the kettle black" Naruto said as equally calm but with his eyes flaring with rage.

"Look let's go meet this therapist of yours and get this over with" Minato said as he ushered Naruto to get a move on.

Naruto seriously didn't get what was up with his dad, since he wanted to not only join him with his private one on one talks with Ruby, but also wants to go have dinner with Fugaku, the man who pushed his best friend to die, while he was under house arrest.

No way was this going to slide as Naruto made sure to talk about this with his dad as soon as they go back home, but until then he had to at least behave under Ruby.

Once they arrive at the regular room, Naruto was greeted not only by Ruby, but also the judge who sentenced his punishment.

"Your Honor, what are you doing here" asked Naruto, "Ah Naruto, I see no one has informed you yet" smiled the judge, "Informed me of what?".

"Well after getting the reports from miss Rose here, and from the up to date memo from your father, I came here to personally say that your sentence has been lifted upon good behavior" the judge said with a smile.

"You pulling my leg here" Naruto said as he couldn't believe it, "Well, you do have to meet up with your parole once and again for the rest of the year, but otherwise your anger management, and house arrest has been lifted" the honor said as he presented Naruto with his certificate.

"Now I must be off then, take care young Uzumaki" the judge said as he finally stepped out, before Naruto could think or say what happened he was embraced in a hug by Ruby.

"Congratulations" Ruby said giddily, "Oh dad this is Ruby, she's been helping me" Naruto said as he introduce his father to Ruby.

"Nice to meet you" greeted Ruby, "Likewise" Minato said as they shook hands before turning their heads to Naruto, "Well son, I'll step out so you can give your own personal goodbye to Ruby here".

As soon as Minato stepped out Naruto had finally dropped his fake smile, and showed a look of disdain, and before he could even say anything to Ruby, she had already held his hand in comfort.

"Naruto, just because we're technically over to meet up here at the center, doesn't mean we still can't talk and text over the phone" Ruby said with a smile.

"And hey, now that you're free to travel, maybe we can even meet up at places that are more comforting" added Ruby as Naruto felt he still needed her help, and was glad to be given such an opportunity.

"I'll talk to you later on tonight" Naruto said as he released Ruby's grip on his hand as he made his way back to his father, but not giving her the chance to witness his genuine smile for the first time.

Later

After leaving the community center, Minato had brought Naruto to purchase some eveningwear clothing, or any clothing for that matter, before both went home and properly groom themselves.

Once they drove up to the side of the road, Minato had wanted to have one final one on one talk with Naruto before they could enjoy dinner.

"Look Naruto, I know you have very strong negative feelings about Fugaku, but you gotta remember that before you and Sasuke were friends, I was friends with this man, so trust me I know how much of an ass he can be" Minato said.

"But if I'm honest I felt the same way about his dad, who treated Fugaku the same way, so please just try to have an understanding of a man, and let's hope that Itachi doesn't repeat his father's mistake" Minato said as he began to step out the car with Naruto mimicking his actions.

"Besides Mikoto will also be there, and I'm sure it'll bring her joy to see you again" Minato said as they were outside the door, and knocked on it.

"Minato, Naruto glad for the both of you to join us" greeted Fugaku as he opened the door and let the 2 in, "My pleasure old friend" Minato said as they made their way into the kitchen.

Upon entering they saw Itachi was setting the table with Mikoto bringing out a pan of pasta and a plate of sliced bread and butter.

"Minato, Naruto it's been so long now" smiled Mikoto as she set the food down before greeting her guest, "Still beautiful as ever" Minato said smoothly, "Oh you, if that were the case you'd have married me instead".

"Guilty as charge, I did found Kushina hot, but so did Fugaku here" Minato said as he dragged his old friends back into the reunion of when days were more simpler to them.

"Alright, alright, let's save the memories of our past on a day that's just the 3 of us together" Fugaku said as he began to sit down at the table with everyone following.

Thankfully while they were eating Naruto didn't need to say much as his dad was truly catching up with his old friends, and even then how can you casually say that I was a former gang member with a list of crimes under my name that'll follow me till the day I die.

Once Naruto finished eating he excused himself to use the restroom, but the truth is he really wanted to enter Sasuke's room one more time and hope to collect some sort of memorabilia.

Once Naruto found the room he opened it to see that it was an office room, probably for Fugaku's as Naruto was once again denied closure to forgive himself of the life he has chosen.

"There's not a day goes by, where I don't miss my son and the friend he made all those years ago" came the voice of Mikoto as she was behind the door.

"Uh, this is…uh" Naruto said as he was completely caught in the act, before Mikoto went towards him and pressed a photo frame on his chest.

Once Mikoto backed away, Naruto took a better look and saw that it was a picture of them together when they took that family trip up to the Silicon Valley to the famous amusement park 'Great America'.

It was that same photo where Naruto had lost a tooth 2 weeks before as he and Sasuke got slimed, as they snag a photo in front of the Wild Thornberry's replica RV.

"I thought I had lost that photo a long time ago, but it seems that Sasuke had kept it to himself this whole time" Mikoto said as Naruto was filling with old emotions of joy and happiness he had of his best friend.

"I think it'd be right if you kept it more than anyone else" Mikoto said before Naruto buried his head into her shoulder and began sobbing, "There, there, he's in a better place and I'm sure he's happy knowing that his best friend is alive and going by day by day".

Naruto didn't want to let go, because no one will ever miss their child more than a mother herself, and frankly Naruto completely forgot about Mikoto who had suffered way worse than him.

"I'm so sorry" sobbed Naruto, "It's alright Naruto, I'm glad that you're alive and not in trouble, I just wish I was there for Sasuke more when he needed his mother the most" Mikoto said as her words finally hit Naruto.

Naruto had originally wanted to tell Ruby what happened, but the only person who should know of her son's death, and the cold truth behind it should be the mother.

"It's my fault Sasuke died" sobbed Naruto, "I'm sure you did all you could to help him to get by day by day" Mikoto said, "No, I was the reason why Sasuke isn't here with us anymore".

Mikoto was now scared and confused as Naruto pulled away from Mikoto as she gave a pained look, "What do you mean" she asked as Naruto wiped his tears and began to retell her the truth.

3 years ago

It was after school, and Sasuke had a smile on his face, since he and Naruto came back from listening to Gaara reading poetry, with this time around they brought their girlfriends to witness their brother in arms work.

Even more so prom was around the corner, and as any high school student should expect a fun night filled with laughs memories, and possible trouble with the law.

Nothing could ruin it, well except for Fugaku who had been waiting for Sasuke to come home as he sat in the middle of the couch.

"Dad? You're home early" said Sasuke as he knew this wasn't going to end well, "Sasuke, we need to sit down and talk" as Fugaku glare was burning Sasuke on the spot.

"Ok" Sasuke said as he motioned himself to sit in the chair across from his father's point of view.

"Look we need to talk about you and Sakura, and so you should know I simply don't approve of this thing going on" began Fugaku, as Sasuke was expecting this.

To Sasuke, his father never approve of anything, his circle of friends, out of academic school activities, and now he comes clean about hearing him say that he doesn't approve of his girlfriend.

He was expecting this for a while, but he thought it would be mentioned like with them either alone outside in the front yard, or out in the hallway, but when their conversations were like this, he knew that it was merely the tip of the iceberg.

"This girl has done nothing but made you dwindle on your grades, has you hang out late at night, and got you involved in these groups that won't get you anywhere in the real world, I mean for Christ sakes you were the student body president since middle school" Fugaku said furiously.

"What are you getting at" Sasuke said as he had a bad feeling in his stomach as he could feel an unwanting chill crawling across his back.

"As of now, your relationship with Sakura is over, I already called her parents to let them know about this, and I also forbid you both to attending prom" Fugaku said with a straight cold glare.

"NO! You can't do this to me you selfish bastard" Sasuke said furiously as he shot his eyes and tossed his back pack across the room, only for his father to approach and slap him across the face.

"I'm doing what's best for you, and I refuse to raise another son who winds up being a fuck up in life" roared Fugaku as Sasuke held his check where he got slapped as tears were streaming down his face as he looked at his father with a terrifying shock expression.

"And another thing you're going to stop hanging with Naruto from here on, the only reason you've been off track was because him and you mindlessly following his antics" Fugaku said.

That was it, it was one thing to never let him do the things he likes, forcibly ending his relationship with a girl he likes, but now.

Now his father wants him to say good bye to the one person who's always been there for him when times were tough, or when he needed someone's help the most.

Not wanting to give his father the satisfaction to anything anymore, Sasuke stormed to his room and with a loud slam locked himself away from the world forever.

After crying for 40 minutes, Sasuke grabbed his phone, and began to dial up Naruto and hoped he had some words of wisdom to help him.

" _Hello_ " came Naruto's voice on the other side of the line, "Dude it's bad…it's so fucking bad" Sasuke said as he was chocking on his words.

" _Whoa Sasuke calm down for a minute, tell me what's going on_ " Naruto said, "My dad, made me broke up with Sakura" Sasuke said as he pulled his head away from the phone as he let out some more tears.

" _Seriously dude?! Why the fuck would he make you want to do such a thing_ " asked Naruto with disgust and disconcern.

"That's not all…" Sasuke said as he let out a long pause, as he was taking the moment to cry in peace, " _Sasuke, tell me man? Are you still there?_ " asked Naruto with panic in his voice.

"He also wants me to end my friendship with you" Sasuke said as stream of tears were coming down his face as Naruto was now the one to be silent.

" _I...I can't…why the hell would he make you want to do that_ " Naruto said angrily, "He's a monster man, a monster from hell to punish me for no reason" sobbed Sasuke.

" _Sasuke I need you to listen to me when I say that no matter what you and I are best friends until the day we die_ " Naruto said as this would be the last heartfelt words he'll ever tell Sasuke.

"I'm done man" Sasuke said, " _What"_ asked Naruto, "I'm done man, I'm just done".

And with those last words Sasuke had finally hung up before finally turning his phone as he began to pick up one of his shaving razors.

Sasuke had carefully began to pick it a apart, before taking a single blade as his heart began to pound, his blood was going cold, and all sort of emotions of fear came over as he put the blade over his wrist.

All he felt was a tingle as he dragged the razor down his wrist, as his blood eventually get colder and colder by the minute, and more and more his fear became to paranoia, until he felt nothing.

His heart was beating slowly, he could no longer feel himself bleed anymore or the cold sweat running across his body, and all his worries began to fade as he laid on his bed with a smile of relief as he continued crying until it was over.

Present time

"And so what happened" asked Ruby as she took a sip of her coffee as she and Naruto were sitting at a local doughnut shop.

"Once I told Mikoto the full story she collapsed and began to cry, before eventually she yelled at me to get out and never returned, and so I said my farewells as my dad stayed for a bit longer" Naruto said as he felt utterly shit inside.

"Like I know I did the right thing by telling her the truth, but I didn't want to make her feel miserable in despair like that again" Naruto said as he picked up a doughnut and took a bite.

"I think you did the right thing telling her the truth, as you're telling me what happened after you told her" Ruby said, as Naruto still had a pain look on his face.

"Naruto I need you to listen to me when I say that telling the truth was the right thing to do, especially after all these years" Ruby said as she was attempting to help Naruto the best way she can.

"Look the truth is never pretty, it's like a knife, and knife's tend to vary from being dull to being a sharp edge, and each one has a consequence whether good or bad when using it" Ruby said.

"So what you're saying is I was better off stabbing her" asked Naruto, "What I'm saying is, is that you got through to her with your words to forgive the guilt in your conscience, and all though it was painful to tell, at least you got through to her in telling the truth" Ruby said as she began to pickup her messenger backpack.

"Anyways, I gotta go back to campus and get ready for Lit" Ruby said as she excused herself, "And Naruto, I'm always here if you need to talk to someone".

As Ruby left the shop, Naruto was trying to fight over the current head ache over her words of truth and reason, and the guilt in his heart and mind.

"Sigh, why didn't I pleaded for jail" Naruto said out loud as he just wanted this mess to be over.

 **There you guys go, chapter 3 is finished at long last, and like to thank you guys again for reading, and hoping that the words and messages with each chapters either help you or get you to understand and be aware of those around you.**

 **I also hope you guys are feeling better of these past few weeks since Chester's passing, if not take your time to heal and get better, and never think about taking your life, because suicide is never the answer, and if you or a friend or relative are feeling suicidal, either call someone or be there and talk to them out of it, because all it causes is more pain and suffering for those around you, and it's a feeling you shouldn't put on others.**

 **And with that I'm off to write chapter 4 and hope to see you guys again alive, and living life the way only you can do and those of you joining for the first time, remember you are not alone.**

 **With love and hope from your Humble Narrator.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Invisible**

 **Disclaimers I own neither Naruto, RWBY or LINKIN PARK I'm just some fan showing his love for the things that inspire and get him through every day.**

It's been 2 weeks since Naruto was chased away from the Uchiha house forever, and during that time he stayed close with Ruby in talking about his problems, but she also hinted her own problems.

From what Naruto could gather, her older sister provides mainly for herself and Ruby along with paying rent whilst living under their uncles roof.

What's more so, every time Naruto would try to ask about her uncle, Ruby would say nothing and change the subject right after.

Today Naruto deiced that since his dad wasn't really gonna provide him with anything other than money for either pizza or a crap ton of instant noodles, he decided to go job hunting.

Easier said than done since having a criminal record like his won't get you far in society, and it was proven true since restaurants would reject him, delivery gigs told him to walk away, and Naruto swore on his grave that the owner to the local liquor store was ready to shoot him after asking for a job application.

The last thing he wanted to do was sell anything or do anything illegal now, or make illegal gambles with money he doesn't have, and a life to throw away now.

Today he was showed the door to a bagel shop as Naruto could guess had a clean standard and record as much as him.

"Sigh, damn it" Naruto said as he crossed of the job list in a piece of newspaper he had in hand, "Ok then, let's try the car wash".

As Naruto began to make his way, the doors to a local bar was slammed open as someone got tossed right out, "I swear to god, you even dare stagger in here again, you'll be taking a ride in the ambulance" said a big tan skinned man as another guy more larger and bigger than him stood right next to him.

"Whatever man, none of the girls would put out anyway" said a man so washed up in booze that if it weren't for that clean hair cut or clothes he'd be labeled as an everyday mad drunk.

"The fuck ya looking at" slurred the drunk as Naruto silently flipped him off before passing right by him to a next job opportunity.

Later

Once again Naruto was denied another job and decided to go out and pick up some cigarettes and some red bull before wanting to call it a day.

That was all changed when he got a call from Ruby, "What up kid" Naruto said, "Hey Naruto, think you can pick me up from my sisters job" Ruby said as Naruto was half expecting this.

"Maybe, just tell me the address, but if it's a long way from home I'm sorry" Naruto said, "It shouldn't be that far if you're still in the city searching for job still, right?" Ruby said.

"Just tell me and point me to where I need to go" Naruto said with a warm tone before his phone buzzed with a text message as to directions how to get there.

"See ya when you get here k" Ruby said, before hanging up as Naruto began walking towards the gentlemen's club Ruby's older sister has allegedly worked at.

Later

Naruto had walked for about 3 miles before heading towards a local Denny's before stepping inside where he was greeted by a blonde waitress with a fine rack.

"Welcome to Denny's, how many are in your party tonight" she asked, "I'm actually here to pick up a friend, her name is Ruby, Ruby Rose" Naruto said.

"Oh~, are you that friend of hers that's gonna let her stay the night at" she said giddily, "Uh, yeah" responded Naruto, "Well follow me handsome and I'll take you to where my sister is sitting at".

"Wait a minute did you say sister? Are you…Yang was it" asked Naruto as he was still unsure whether or not that was her real name or nickname, "Yup" Yang said cheerfully, before they saw that Ruby had passed out wilts doing her homework.

"Uh Ruby" called out Naruto as he was hoping to wake her, "I'm afraid that when my sister passes out like this, she won't be up till next morning" Yang said.

"Ok this could be a problem, I mean I don't have a car" Naruto said, "Oh, that is a problem" Yang said as both took a moment to think about it before Yang had an idea.

"Wait here" Yang said as she had decided to head towards the kitchen for about 5 minutes, before finally coming back.

"Good news, I talked to my co-worker and besty to give you guys a ride when her shift is done" Yang said happily, "I don't want to impose, but isn't that asking too much" Naruto said.

"I'll admit to say that she has helped me in the past before, so doing this is no biggie for her" Yang said before she ushered Naruto to sit in the same booth across from Ruby for the time being.

"Now can I get you anything to drink while you wait" asked Yang, "Just water" Naruto said as Yang had went to get his beverage leaving him alone with Ruby.

The girl was a mess, with her hair uneven and messy, her makeup a little smeared, and she was drooling over her AP Spanish homework.

Naruto couldn't imagine the reason or how Ruby's life came to this, as he was wondering if there were kids her age or even younger going through the same life experience as her.

Soon Yang came back with Naruto's drink and served it to him, before taking a seat right next to him, "So you and my sister became friends, and never told me how you 2 met, care to explain" asked Yang with a sweet smile.

"Well we met originally at the community center, when she was therapist, and after spending time trying to help me, we somehow became friends" Naruto said.

Yang was silent and began to think about what Naruto said, before asking him for his name, "You wouldn't happen to be Naruto now, would you" she asked.

"That's my name by birth" Naruto said as he took a sip of his water, before Yang had relaxed her shoulders, "She seems to idolize you big time, I mean you were her first patient to work with one on one and also the first friend she has made in since forever" began Yang.

"I was worried about her for a long time, I mean she's almost 18 years old, and her life has been hell, since birth but she pulled through and wants to help people, and well hearing that she has friend to relate to makes me happy" Yang said.

Naruto was speechless, never would he have thought to have an impact on a person like this since Sasuke, or Gaara.

But he did, and hearing this actually makes him feel better about himself, and only hope to become the person he was where he could be proud of himself and his actions again.

"Yang, if it's not too much, I'm curious as to what your guys' relationship with your uncle really is like" asked Naruto as Yang seemed to let her smile fade before she sighed.

"He's a very bad man" Yang said as she began to stare at Ruby and think of what to say, as Naruto waited to hear more.

"You see, for a long time our uncle has been a very miserable since he had lost his sister, which happens to be my birth mother" began Yang as she was very uncomfortable talking about this, but wanted Naruto to understand them and even help Ruby.

"I'm sorry Yang" Naruto said, "I don't deserve your sympathy, especially since I wasn't that considerate to Ruby's feelings for a long time" Yang said as she looked back at her sister with pity and heart break.

"Heh, look at me skipping details and leaving you with more questions than answers" Yang said to herself, "I might as well start from the beginning" "That'd be nice" Naruto said as he was ready to know the truth.

"You see, after I was born, my mom and dad were the only people I loved and trust, that is until one day after my dad came home from work telling my mom he had an affair with one of his students at the University, and got her knocked up" Yang said with no hint of spite or hate in her tone.

"Shortly after, I didn't know at the time, but my parents got a divorce with my dad getting custody of me, and introduced me to Summer Rose, Ruby's birth mom" Yang said as a smile crept on her face.

"Summer was the opposite of every step mother portrayed in the fairy tales, and even though she wasn't my real mother, she treated me as if I was her daughter none the less, and I only wished she could have gave Ruby the same experience" Yang said with a sadden tone.

"Yang I know what happened, you don't have to retell the hell you must have experienced" Naruto said as he didn't want to make Yang feel anymore bad than the conversation already was.

"Thank you" Yang said as she composed herself, "So After Ruby was born, I tried to fill in the role as her mother that best I could, because obviously a 5 year old can't necessarily operate an oven, or carry a baby without dragging her on the floor" giggled Yang as she got Naruto to let out a chuckle.

"The point is, I tried and became inseparable with Ruby as long as I can, and I think things started to change when I began to hit puberty" Yang said, "TMI dude, TMI" Naruto said as he didn't want to hear Yang retell during those changing years.

"Oh hush, I don't plan to tell you anything like that, especially to a guy I just met" Yang said with her tongue sticking out, "Touché" Naruto said with a smile before both shared a laugh.

"Back to the story, as I hope you can guess but I began to develop interest of my own that appeased me, and I slowly thought less of Ruby, which was my biggest mistake" Yang said.

"It happens to us Yang, we all have days where we want to be selfish" Naruto said, "The issue was that my selfishness lead to me hurting Ruby" Yang said as she was down once more.

"I was like almost 15 years old when I got a call from my uncle who told me that my mom died in a car crash one day, and well that really got to me really bad" Yang said as Naruto began to think of his mother's death, but also how he was responsible for it.

"My uncle was cool with not only me, but to Ruby as well even after my dad got divorced to his sister, and hated him with a passion, but since my mom's passing he changed worse" Yang said as she shivered a little.

"Exactly what, or who is your uncle exactly" asked Naruto as he had a bad feeling about this, "His name is Qrow Branwen, a former marine who had a small drinking problem, which got worse after that day as he drinks to wash his sorrows and fuel the anger in him and let it out on me and Ruby" Yang said as she shook a little to what Naruto would guess years of abuse.

"As bad as he is to me and Ruby, I was worse because I was suppose to be her womanly role model, but turned out to be a huge hypocrite now" Yang said as she was frustrated in herself.

"Naruto I have no idea how much Ruby has told you, so let me share you some of the things I did during my teen years" began Yang.

"I had began to shop lift booze and cigarettes for me and my friends, I started to cut and eventually dropped out of school with me getting in to fights there, and at home against my family, I started a small all girls biker gang as a began to work at a strip club, where I did all that and then some" Yang said as her tone got louder and angrier.

"I was a horrible person who doesn't deserve the second chance I have today, but I had to stop" Yang said as tears formed in her face.

"When I heard that Ruby had attempted suicide one day I rushed to the hospital, and saw her pained look reflecting back at me for ignoring her" Yang said as she was sobbing and letting out fits of tears.

"Ever since that day, I promised to always be there for Ruby so I went to rehab to get me cleaned up, and promise to spend every waking moment with her to get through with life and live a better life than any of us" Yang said.

"I'm sure you're doing the best you can right now, when it truly matters" Naruto said trying to console Yang.

"Thanks Naruto, but what's done is done. I can't go back and be with her when she had no one to talk to as dad came home late from work and eventually walking out on us, or the early years of physical and mental trauma she received from Qrow" Yang said as she wiped her tears away.

"Look all that matters now is you trying to make right what you did wrong, and I promise you as a friend of your sisters I won't let any harm come to her" reassured Naruto.

"Thank you" Yang said, as she tried to compose her self the best she can, before a women in all white stood right in front of them.

"Oh Blake, is it time" Yang said, "Yup" said the women with long wavy black hair as she kept it in place with a black bow on top of it.

"Naruto this is Blake she'll be giving you and Ruby a ride back to your place" Yang said as she introduced the 2, "Hey how's it going" asked Naruto, "Can't complain" Blake said.

"Well let's get going" Naruto said as he began to help Yang by putting Ruby's homework away, as the elder sister carried the younger to her friends car, as Naruto took the passenger seat alongside Blake.

"Take care now" Naruto said, "Make sure that my sister gets up early enough for school" Yang said as she waved them off.

Once they drove out the parking lot, it was only Naruto and Blake as the only time they talk was when trying to get to directions to his place.

It took about 15 minutes before they got there, and to no surprise Naruto's dad wasn't even home, which was a good thing, as it made it easier to sneak Ruby in.

"So this is your place" asked Blake as she had a hard time to believe a guy who lives in a neighborhood this good still travels around without a car.

"Yeah, sure is" Naruto said as he began to carry Ruby up and out the car and into his place, as Blake had took her stuff and followed Naruto as he allowed her to enter his place.

They took the stairs up to his room where Naruto laid her in his bed as Blake put her stuff nearby before shooing Naruto out so she can undress her to sleep more comfortable at night.

It didn't take long before Blake came down and saw Naruto was eating a bowl of instant ramen, "Want some" asked Naruto, "Sure" Blake said as she began to heat herself some instant noodles and joined the blonde.

Once both had their dinner, Naruto made his way to the couch as Blake got ready to leave, but stopped in her tracks and turned to Naruto.

"You should know I care a whole deal on both Yang and Ruby, so if any harm comes to her the moment I leave, I will know" Blake said threateningly.

"Calm down, she's too young for my taste and we're just friends" Naruto said reassuringly, "Better be" Blake said as she made her way out and closed the door silently as Naruto picked up the remote to watch some TV.

"Sigh, there's always a tomorrow" Naruto said to himself, "Sure" is came a voice from behind" as Naruto saw that Ruby had came down stairs wearing one of his sweat pants which was 2 sizes too big for her, and a shirt with a puppy on it.

"Hope you don't mind me wearing your sweat pants" Ruby said, "It's fine" Naruto said as Ruby took a seat next to him, "Hey turn it to adult swim, they should be playing Aqua Teen Hunger Force right now".

Naruto obliged since he doesn't know any good shows right now, and was surprise to see that the show had consisted of a floating box of French fries, a giant milkshake with an attitude, and a giant meatball.

"I've seen some crazy shit on TV, this…this takes the cake" Naruto said, "Trust me it's funny" Ruby said as both sat down and watched it.

"So how long have you been up" asked Naruto, "When you called my name in the restaurant" answered Ruby, "Wait, what?"

"Why didn't you get up then" asked Naruto, "Because I knew my sister wanted to talk to you before we left, so I played sleepy and allowed you guys to talk" Ruby said.

At this point Naruto got nervous as he knew Ruby had probably listened through it all, and could only hope this night doesn't somehow go wrong.

"Don't worry I did doze off so I didn't hear much" Ruby said, as Naruto relaxed but also saw Ruby in a different light.

For a long time he saw her as one of those kids who chooses to be invisible loners with social issues, but now learns that not every Goth kid does it because they were told no for the first time, but because she was in pain.

On instinct Naruto pulled Ruby in and hugged her and surprised the red head, "I don't know if you heard this or not when I talked to your sister, but I promise to not let any harm come to you" Naruto said.

Ruby didn't hear, but was glad to know that she has a friend to rely on after so long, "So you don't need to be invisible in the crowd of people anymore, and be yourself kid" Naruto said as Ruby began to hug him back.

"Thank you" Ruby said as she can truly admit that their patient doctor relationship is way past that as they are now friends, and right now she needs one more than ever.

Once they were finished hugging they spent the rest of the night laughing their asses off, before they turned in, because both could tell was going to be an eventful day.

 **And I'm finished guys, sorry it took so long, so I'll explain why it did as briefly as I can while trying to make as much sense as possible.**

 **For starters I was focused in aiding the counter protest here in California against the 'peaceful' protest when the white supremacist tried to spread their word, so chasing them out and not giving to feed the world with absolute bullshit and making some rightful history was pretty awesome.**

 **The week that followed it got stupid hot, like I want to nuke the sun and embraced nuclear winter hot, and I'm not usually in the best mood when I'm frying in the heat.**

 **Aside from those 2 major incidents, I've actually been helping some people with suicidal thoughts, and who need help to make it through and not go with it, and honestly I'm happy to take time apart and help these people.**

 **But otherwise I hope you guys enjoyed this and let's hope the next chapter comes faster, as it'll focus more on Ruby's inner demons and Naruto getting closer to helping her, and until then have a good rest of your day or night.**

 **With love and hope from your Humble Narrator.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heavy**

 **Disclaimers I own neither Naruto, RWBY or LINKIN PARK, I'm just a fan showing his appreciation to the things that gets me going every day.**

 **Before I start I figured I can be honest with you guys like I have before, as I find it therapeutic in a sense, so let me trouble you guys by saying that my home life has become so bad over night that there was a very high chance of high blood spill to people being arrested, I won't go into major detail, just that tension is high and I may move out in the near future but I'll probably be done with this fic before then so it don't matter.**

 **Well I'm done taking your guys time so here's the new chapter enjoy.**

Since Ruby left for school Naruto had been thinking hard as to what they could do once she was out, unfortunately what he thought was fun these past few years probably wouldn't be fun for Ruby.

Unless Ruby secretly enjoyed counting cards, fighting punks in the alley, or commit acts violence and arson then Naruto for the time being is screwed.

So far he had nothing since the things that are to do are way above his budget for the next year in a half if he remains unemployed, or are better off staying home and watch TV.

Regardless Naruto was determined as he really wanted to do something for a change to make Ruby feel happy for once as she's did nothing but made Naruto felt happy and opened up to her when the time was right.

Not ready to give up, Naruto was determined to do something if anything fun, even if it meant to grovel and ask for help from the last person he wanted to talk to

It was Friday so usually Minato would start work an hour late that day, which gave Naruto enough time to go and ask a favor from him.

"Hey dad" Naruto said as he was uncomfortable talking to him in the current tone and manner as he wasn't on good terms with his father even after all this time since Naruto was forced to move back in.

"What up" Minato said as he was checking his phone and sipping his coffee, as Naruto stood there awkwardly before Minato lifted his head off the screen "Yes".

"Sigh, look I know we don't have the same father and son relation anymore, and well…" began Naruto as he was slowly losing his words due to his pride.

"Ok listen, can you give me a raise on the money you tend to leave me behind, I really need it to do something for Ruby" Naruto said as he began to blush a little and turn his head away.

"Heh, funny how you should say that, because I was actually gonna leave you with more money than usual today to begin with" Minato said as Naruto turned his head.

"I know it doesn't matter much to you given how everyday seems to be a vacation for you, but I actually got a small group event get away with my boss and co-workers so I was going to leave you some money these next few days" Minato said.

"So tell you what, I'm going to leave you with 500 bucks this weekend, that should be enough for you and miss rose, though I advise not to do anything illegal or to get you both in trouble" Minato said sternly as he reached for his wallet and handed Naruto the bills.

"Wow thanks dad" Naruto said, "Don't mention it, anyways I'm heading out now, see you Monday night or Tuesday afternoon" Minato said as he made his way out the door.

It was strange how Minato would be gone for long days over the weekend, even on week days now, but Naruto didn't need to think much as he now had the money needed so that he can do something fun with himself and Ruby.

Later

Once Ruby was done from school she was ready to go home to take a shower and get some new clothes and maybe try to sleep in her bed for once without being passively take part in her uncle's drunk fender benders.

Once she got on the boss she received a call from Naruto, "Hello" said Ruby, " _Hey Ruby you out of school yet_ " asked Naruto.

"Yeah, why" asked Ruby, " _Go home and pack some of your stuff, and clothes for the next 2 nights, we're going on a little trip_ " Naruto said, "Wait what now".

" _I got the ok from your sister, just go home, get your things and meet me at Denny's_ " Naruto said as Ruby was utterly confused by this last minute planned event.

"Alright, I'll see you later on then" Ruby said before she finally hanged up and could only imagine what Naruto had in mind.

Later at Denny's

Ruby had finally arrived once she emptied her back pack and packed on the essentials for a 2 night stay before going to the restaurant where Naruto was waiting.

Once inside she saw that Naruto and Yang were waiting for her as she approached them, "So what's going on" asked Ruby, "What's going on is Naruto is kind enough take you on a little trip to the Silicon Valley" Yang said with a smile.

"Where to" asked Ruby, "It's a secret" Naruto said with a smile, "Now enough talk, we got a few hours before we got to catch our bus, so do your homework or order something to eat".

If Ruby had known it would be a while before they would hit the road, she would have brought her homework, but she's here and now and there's no room to complain.

Time Skip

2 hours would pass before Naruto and Ruby got a ride from Blake to a shuttle bus station where they would wait for 30 more minutes, before they could start boarding and packing, but by then Ruby had saw that the bus was going towards San Jose.

Once they had boarded both had sat together with Naruto near the aisle and Ruby at the window as both could get comfortable as they can.

"So how long is this ride" asked Ruby, "About 5-6 hours, so try to get some sleep, cause it'll be like 3 a.m. by the time we get there" Naruto said, "Wait, what".

"Sorry, did I forgot to mention that" asked Naruto as he knew was going to get an ear full, "Dude, there's no way I'm going to wake up at that hour" Ruby said, "Then I'll carry you if I have to, now shut it and get some sleep".

Ruby was definitely upset, but what is she gonna do now with her and Naruto already payed, packed, and on board of this trip she was starting to regret before she put on one of those eye masks and ear plugs before calling it a night.

 _She'll thank me in the morning,_ Naruto thought as he slipped his hand in his pocket and popped a can of ice cold decafe coffee, as he stared through the night.

The next day

It was roughly 8 a.m. and Ruby had began to waken up on the bench in the shuttle bus station as she realized that she used Naruto as a lap pillow with his head slumped over, before she slowly woke up and woke up Naruto.

"Hey Naruto wake up" Ruby said, "Ugh, let me have 5 more minutes" groaned Naruto as he lifted his head back and leaned it back on the wall.

"Come on, it's morning and we're still at the station" Ruby said as she lifted herself and grabbed her back pack, "Dear god, why didn't I asked my dad to barrow his car" Naruto said as he began to rub his eyes.

"I could really go for a cup of coffee myself" Ruby said, "Let's try to search for a Denny's nearby then we can check into a motel room later on" Naruto said as they both made their way out into the station and began to search any joint to eat at.

As they kept on walking down the streets Ruby began to ask questions to Naruto as to like 'Where did we get off', 'what city are they in' and such.

Even now Naruto wasn't a morning person and he grumpily answered Ruby's questions saying that they're currently in San Jose California and left it at that before both spotted a bagel shop not far and decided to eat there.

Upon entering the shop they were greeted by blank faced tan skin man who was about Naruto and Ruby's age as his hair was in a black and red Mohawk as they approached the counter.

"Welcome to Bagel Street Café, how can help you" he said grumpily as Ruby smiled over the fact that Naruto wasn't the only one who wasn't a morning person.

"Set me up with any bagel here with just egg and cheese, and a large cup of coffee" Naruto said in the same grumpy tone, "Drinks are handle at the front, and you kid" the man said grumpily back.

"I'll take a chocolate chip bagel with strawberry cream cheese" Ruby said happily, "Anything else" asked the employee as he was ready to call it quits today.

"That'll be all" Naruto said as both he and Ruby went to pay and ordered their drinks before both finally sat down before their food came to them.

"That dude was a dick" Naruto said as he took a bite of his food, "I wouldn't say that, I would say he wasn't a morning person like a certain someone I know" Ruby said teasingly.

"Whatever" Naruto said as he took a sip of his coffee to hide his blush, as both began to dig in their food before setting off again.

To Ruby's surprise they had to take a bus to hop on a light rail for a solid hour and a half and all though Naruto wasn't one to talk, it didn't mean Ruby wasn't without entertainment.

Ruby would peak out the window and be in awe as to the towns and locations they pass by.

While some were hustling and bustling a lot seemed to be out of nowhere in places that people normally go to work, but at some point she notice where the more people she gathered Naruto would start to crack a smile.

"We're almost there" smiled Naruto before both got up and grabbed their things as they got off to one of the greatest amusement parks California had to offer.

They both had made it towards California's Great America theme park as Naruto began to get giddy and ran off ahead of Ruby, causing her to chase after him.

"Naruto wait up" called Ruby as she began to chase the big goofy blonde through the parking lot before they were in front of the admission booth.

"Shit, makes the cost to getting into Universal Studios look like it was meant solely for the rich kids" Naruto said as he began to pay for the admission fee for him and Ruby.

"Huff, finally I caught up to you" panted Ruby before Naruto began to lead them to be searched by security, "Hm, ya know I never thought that I'd be the one more excited than someone younger than me" Naruto said.

"So any reason with the high security" asked Ruby, "Probably to keep out weird protestors or some jackass trying to spray paint the rides" Naruto said with a shrug before they were handed back their stuff.

"Ok so where to" asked Ruby as Naruto smirked, "There's a ride I always wanted to ride, but couldn't cause I was too short for it" Naruto said as he began to grab a map and began to lead the girl in the red hood.

They didn't walk long before they arrived at the ride called 'Top Gun' where they got in line like everyone else, and Ruby began to ask about the ride.

"So what's this top gun ride about" asked Ruby, "Picture a roller coaster ride where instead of sitting down, you're standing up and takes you up high, before you drop in a fast spiraling manner" Naruto explained.

Ruby stayed silent before taking it all in and gave Naruto a stoic look, "That sounds pretty awesome" she said with a smile.

After waiting for a few minutes, both had left their stuff on the side as they proceeded to get on the ride, and were in awe as the devices and safety harnesses made a loud sound when the latches were tight shut.

"Oh shit" Naruto said as he was anticipating this since they came here, "I'm gonna blame you if I lose my breakfast" laughed Ruby before they began to move.

First the platform below them disappeared, before eventually moving them forward where they took a right and began to go up hill.

At this point Naruto and Ruby realized how high they were going and giving how their lives were hanged on by a harness, they couldn't tell if their heart was pumping out of fear or excitement as they reached the top.

"Holy shit what have you talked me into doing" Ruby said just as they reached the top, "Oh FFUUUUCK" yelled Naruto as they both went down and down fast as he and everyone on were swearing and screaming over the amusement.

If they could keep count, Naruto and Ruby have probably said 'fuck' at least 100 times during this 2 minute ride, but by god was it the best 2 minutes of their life.

Soon it came to an end where they were brought back to the platform to get their stuff, but the thing was they were lacking some decent perspective since their hearts were still pumping and their legs were all wobbly.

"Holy shit… let's get on again" Naruto said as he was happy as he can be, but still wanted more, "I think I have my thrill of roller coasters for one day" Ruby said as she tugged on Naruto before they realize the ride leads them into an arcade.

"Ooh, they have 'Time Crisis 3'" beamed Ruby as she raced to the arcade shooter, and began to pull out 4 quarters and inserted it into the machine.

"Well ya joining me or am I gonna have to play duel wielded alone" Ruby said sarcastically, "Hold on, let me get us some more quarters first" Naruto said as he went to the change machine.

It didn't take much time to get some change before Naruto came back and joined Ruby mid game, where they went at it for a solid hour and twenty minutes.

To Naruto this was not as exciting as firing the real thing and nearly getting shot by one, but he remembered that he was standing with a girl who had problems of her own, and frankly she doesn't need any more violence than what she already has to deal with.

They had nearly beat the game, but as the levels got harder, the more they died and eventually both ran out of credits to continue.

"Well that was fun" Naruto said as he began to stretch for standing still for so long, "So did you ever fired a real gun before" asked Ruby.

Even though it was out of the blue, Naruto couldn't find a reason to deny it, "I have before, yeah" he said, "Think you can take me to the shooting range once I turn 18" asked Ruby.

"Uh, sure" Naruto said as he wasn't so sure he felt safe about letting a troubled girl learning how to shoot a gun.

"Great, just one more month before I can go out to the firing range" cheered the red head, as Naruto couldn't help but chuckled as he remembered when he too wanted to go to the shooting range when he was 18.

"So where to next" asked Ruby, "We're going to get on a classic roller coaster ride called the 'Grizzly'" Naruto said as both had made their way towards the attraction.

"The 'Grizzly', what is it run by bears or something" asked Ruby, "It's suppose to have the same savagery as a bear from the fast ride to sharp turns and very close shave tunnels" explained Naruto.

"Wow, that does sound appropriate" Ruby said in awe before both had wait in line patiently for the next 20 minutes.

It didn't take long before both repeated the process to leave behind their things, before both hopped on again for the ride of their lives.

Once they were retold the safety rules, both were taken aback when the ride jerked them both forward before making sharp turns, and going up and down some light slopes.

It eventually came to a point they were getting close to the dropping point where both had let out screams of joy like everyone else as they kept on going faster and faster even after the highest drop, and it made it seemed like that this ride doesn't plan to stop.

Soon they seem to come to short tunnel where was sure he was going to bump his head, but it never did before making one final sharp turn where the ride completely stopped in its tracks.

"That was awesome!" exclaimed Ruby as she through 2 fist up in the air, "Wanna get on again" laughed Naruto in between words.

Before Ruby could answer, both saw that the line suddenly got hella big, before voting that they should come back at a later time before they eventually saw the 'Drop Zone' drop tower.

It was certainly a huge tower as they saw only a handful of people only getting on with this being the only ride with 2 type of lines.

The first one which was slightly bigger involved people to go up and down about 10 times to the half way mark, while the shorter one had people wanting to go to the top of the tower and drop only 3 times.

"Getting cold feet kid" teased Naruto as both seem to have lost some color to their skin, "Pfft as if" Ruby said as both began shaking in their pants.

"Bet ya don't have the guts to take on the full tower" challenged Naruto as he was hoping Ruby would chicken out without him losing his masculinity in front of her.

"I bet ya don't have the guts to take on the full tower 2 times" challenged Ruby as she didn't want to appear spineless young adult, but ultimately sealed their fate as both faced it head on.

By the time they took on the full enchilada, the people before them had gone on and then off, leaving just the 2 of them.

Once the line for the short ride was over, it finally came to the blonde and red head as both looked slightly green causing the employee to ask if both were feeling alright.

Both brushed it off saying they were fine as both got on the ride before they strapped on, and buckled down.

Both began sweating and panicking over the possibility that they might die, not to mention their overall fear of heights, as the ride began to lift them up and up and up before they reach the top.

By now both Naruto and Ruby began to pray for their safety and well, being before both turn their heads at each other and notice that both had absolute fear in the other's eyes.

Naruto had turn and attempted to open his mouth to safe something to comfort Ruby but before he could they began to descend at such a high and rapid pace that both let out silent screams that by the time they were close the ground Naruto took the chance to catch his breath.

This went on 2 more times as they realized that this was not a ride for the weak as both let out silent screams of terror as none stop adrenaline filled their chest.

Eventually it came to an end were both were released and staggered their way off the ride, before collapsing to the floor with Ruby on her knees, and Naruto on all fours.

"Let's never…never…do that…again" Ruby said as she could barely talk as she can barely figure out as to what just happened, as Naruto could only let out a whimper.

Later

Somehow both managed to get themselves and their stuff to a rest stop where Naruto had brought both him and Ruby some water and Oreo flavored Dip n' Dots.

"Thank you" Ruby said meekly as she took a swig of water as Naruto slumped in his seat, "So wanna go on another ride after this or take a full lunch break and rest before we get on any more rides" asked Naruto.

"I can go on a few more rides" Ruby said as she wanted to check out a few spots on the map, as they both composed themselves over where to stop at first.

"So any idea where you want to go first" asked Naruto as they both looked at the map, "Ooh, how about this Sponge Bob Simulation ride" Ruby said, "Holy shit they still got that ride still".

"I take it you've been on it before" asked Ruby as she began to take a spoonful of Dip n' Dots, "Let's just say me and Sasuke manage to convince our parents to get on that ride more than 5 times that day" laughed Naruto as he remembered the bummed expressions on the adults face.

"Then I guess it be a shame for us to pass on this ride then huh" Ruby said as she manage to eat more than half the serving of Dip n' Dots Naruto had purchased, "Hey don't Bogart the Dip n' Dots" Naruto said as he tried to grab it, but Ruby pulled it out of his reach.

"Sorry Naruto, but anything cookie related that manages to get in my hands you can kiss goodbye" Ruby said cutely as she gobbled the rest of the frozen dessert to herself.

"You win this round red, you win this round" Naruto said as both proceeded to the destined amusement.

They had walked for a bit before arriving to see a fairly moderate line as they got on, before they had awaited, which gave Naruto to give Ruby a last minute heads up.

"Say Ruby, you don't suffer from motion sickness now do you" asked Naruto, "After the rides we've been on, I think that speaks for itself" Ruby said, "Ok just curious".

Once the doors had finally opened, both were handed 3-D glasses and ushered into what looked like a movie theater as both sat down.

Soon the lights dimmed down and they began to play the film, which seemed to be your average episode of Sponge Bob, but it was quickly changed as the chairs began to move.

Soon Naruto and Ruby joined the crowd in cheering as they were not only watching, but get to take part in a full adventure with Sponge Bob from going uphill, falling into the abyss, and being bounced across the pavement.

Eventually the ride came to end, as they headed for the exit which just happened to be connected to another arcade, but this time with some worthy prizes.

It varied from Nickelodeon plush toys from their current and previous cartoons, surprisingly enough lighters, and a chance to win an iphone 5, or PS3, and frankly Naruto could use some new up to date tech.

"Up for a game of crane" Naruto said but stopped when he notice how Ruby gave a state of shock look in her face.

"Hey Ruby, you alright" asked Naruto as Ruby didn't respond, before he said her name a few times, before clapping his hands really loud in her face to break her stupor.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but what happened" asked a very confused Ruby, "You blacked out back there, is everything alright" asked a very concerned Naruto.

Ruby had remained silent before tip toeing her way and whispered something in Naruto's ear, before he nodded and decided that they had played enough arcade games for today.

Since all that was left was water rides, both decided to save that tomorrow as they took an air gondola across the park back to the front gates, and made their exit for lunch or an early dinner.

They didn't travel far as they decided to eat at an IHOP, sure it was definitely a taste of comfort to Denny's for Ruby, but hey beggars can't be choosers.

Sure it was stupid pack for them to sit down and get a table for 2, but there food choices for the moment was limited.

"I wonder if I can get food off the kids menu" Ruby pondered to herself, "No need to be cheap, I got us covered" Naruto said, "What? Oh no, I always like ordering from off the kids menu".

Naruto just shook his head and smiled before the waiter came to take their orders, followed by Naruto to excuse himself to the restroom.

Once alone he began to wash his hands and face, and began to think back what happened back their at Great America.

He figured he could win Ruby a memorable prize from the crane machine as means of a keep sake memory for what happened during their time here.

But he never would have guess that Ruby suffered a form of public trauma consisting her uncle coming to Yang's job where he tried to force them back home, resulting in a public fight where he slammed Yang's boss at the time head through the crane machine.

It ended with Qrow dragging Ruby outside far enough for her to see the mess he made, before he beat Ruby outside his car long enough so the police could bust his ass for the next month.

How Ruby is able to look for a bright side on the dark side of life, Naruto will never know, what he does know is that he wants to try to help her the best he can.

Soon Naruto came back and to his surprise saw that Ruby managed to get the kids menu and began to draw on the back of it.

"Oh hey Naruto, your just in time for us to play some tic-tac-toe" smiled Ruby as Naruto approached and looked at her mouth agape.

"For the first time in my life, I'm speechless" Naruto said as they sat down and began to play before their food arrived.

Once they finished and payed their bill, Naruto said they were gonna take a bus into a city called Sunnyvale where they'll be sleeping for the night.

On the ride, Ruby decided to sleep some more as she leaned her head on Naruto's shoulder, while he remained vigilant over their staying destination as he stared aimlessly out the window.

One hour and 40 minutes later, they made it to Sunnyvale and got off across the street away from the motel they'd be staying at, which was coincidently next to a pizza hut.

Naruto was surprise how much of a deal he got, but realized that even though this place had wifi, it looked like it hasn't been updated since the 90's, as it was apparent from the bed, wall paper, and small TV with a VHS player plugged in to boot.

It didn't matter as they plan to leave tomorrow morning, as he found him and Ruby laying next to each other in the one bed they had.

"Sigh, we had a good day today" smiled Naruto, "And there should be more fun tomorrow" smiled Ruby.

This is what the 2 were missing, happiness, even if it was for only a short time, both needed some happiness in their lives after the hell they had endured in life.

"Hey Ruby" began Naruto, "Yes" responded the blonde, "I'm curious, it's just… I told you about my friends Sasuke, and Gaara, but I don't think I've ever heard you talk about yours".

Ruby was silent, never has anyone asked her about her social life in a long time, in fact she thought it was all gone up until now, but she figured Naruto had deserved to know.

"Sigh, it's a long" Ruby said as she shifted herself to look at Naruto, "I had 2 different best friends in my life, one was a socially awkward black finger, the other was a princess in the worst way imagined".

"My first best friend was a girl named Penny, she was the daughter of the head mechanic of the local auto shop, and it seemed she was born to be a mechanic" smiled Ruby.

"If I had a toy broken go to Penny, need help to make dad a unique father's day gift go to Penny, wanna make a super volcano for the 4th grade science fair go to Penny" Ruby said as she began to smile dearly over Penny.

Naruto knew what it was like having a friend like that, as he could count the times of the number of cookies, and pranks shared with Gaara.

"So what happened between you 2" asked Naruto as Ruby looked away in silence, before getting in close to Naruto's bubble and laid her head in his chest, "She died in a car accident on the day we graduated from elementary" Ruby said.

So the opposite Naruto thought had happened, or seemed to have happened, he couldn't imagine to lose a friend like that.

"We were all coming back from celebrating at a family dinner at Round Table, that on her way back with her father, some guy was intoxicated and going 60 on a 25 while Penny's dad was making a right" continued Ruby.

"Penny's dad made it with a few broken ribs, and minor internal bleeding, Penny died on impact" Ruby said as tears began to well in her face.

"I'm sorry Ruby" Naruto said as he embraced her in a hug, as she began to let out some tears for a bit before wiping them away and continued to open up to Naruto.

"The only other friend I had was girl name Weiss, whom I met in summer camp" Ruby said meekly as she was trying her hardest to tough it out to tell the tale of her friends.

"She was the daughter to a successful stock holder, and was given everything she had ever wanted, except the acceptance and recognition who she really was" Ruby said.

"So after camp, we made a promise to attend the same school together, and stay intact as long as we can and hang out" continued Ruby as her tears came to a pause.

Even amidst the tears, Naruto understood the feeling, and could compare this friendship with his with Sasuke, and could only hope that the worst case scenario for this girl was living with someone who viewed them as a constant disappointment.

"We spent all of middle school together, but that came to an end when Weiss and her family were forced to move to San Francisco for her father's work, and I promised her that we'd always stay in touch" Ruby said with a teary smile.

There was a moment of silence as Naruto could tell this story wasn't going to end on a happy note, but then again that was the vibe he got from the beginning.

"We stayed in touch for the best we can when we both started High School, but Weiss' father had other plans for her" Ruby said.

"He wanted her to stop focusing on distractions like friends, and so our contact with each other became less frequent, he pressured her to be the top student in all her classes, and become this person she never wanted" Ruby said as she let out some silent tears.

"It got to her so bad that she send me one final message saying goodbye" stated Ruby as that hit not only the red head but Naruto as well.

Naruto remembered that dreadful day where Sasuke called him for the last time and did nothing to inform his family, and essentially became responsible for his best friend's death.

"So I began contacting her the best I can for the next hour, before eventually calling her family, where they told me that Weiss had decided to jump off the Golden Gate Bridge hours ago and died" Ruby finally said as her voice began to break down.

"They had no idea…how hard they've been…pushing her…and I…I-I" choked Ruby before Naruto pulled her in where she proceeded to end the story from there and cry.

There was no need to tell the ending, Naruto knew this story himself, and could piece the rest in from Yang as he could do nothing but cry along with her for the next hour.

Once they had let it all out, Naruto could see the pained look on Ruby's face, meaning that she has yet to moved on, but then again so has he.

"Naruto" whimpered Ruby, "Yeah" Naruto said in an equal manner, "Why is it so heavy".

"I mean, I could feel a lot better if I let go of these feelings that keep dragging me down, but I can't help but holding on to these heavy feelings of my friends" Ruby said.

Naruto had thought hard as to why he still thinks of Sasuke even today, and the guilt in his heart, and Gaara when he's locked up in the slammer, and seems to forget the other friends he made in his life.

Maybe he knew them longer, maybe they really did went through a lot, but Naruto began to think about it really hard.

Truth is, even with the people who weren't as close to him like Sasuke and Gaara still come to mind every now and then to his life, even people who hasn't thought about since elementary.

The truth of the matter, it wouldn't matter if it was only Sasuke, or Gaara, if he were to lose any of the people he knew, he'd be sad.

Sure it wouldn't be on a destructive level he may feel today about Sasuke and Gaara, it wouldn't matter because they were people he knew, and at some point connected with him at some point.

Not because it's out of human nature, but because at some point Naruto had still cared, and it will ache the heart he's ignored up to now, even the hearts he has broke before meeting Ruby.

Naruto was labeled as trash by societies eyes, and he's learned to accept it, but he won't accept the fact he wants to change and forgive for all the things he did, whether it be his friends on the basketball team, his mother, and especially to the women he had once loved.

"Even though were not the center of the universe, we'll always get those looks from everyone as if we are, for better or worse, so we should make the best of it and not forget those around us" Naruto said.

"I've hurt many people on a physical and emotional stand point in my life, but that doesn't stop me from not thinking back and regret how much I've hurt them" continued Naruto.

"Cause as much as I could deliver pain, so can they, but they can also return kindness, and that kindness leads to some sort of friendship, and you can't forget that kindness or bond, because it's what'll stick and effect us for the rest of our lives and how we'll view them until our time comes" finally stated Naruto in a mood and attitude that has been seen since forever.

If there was any truth to Naruto's words, it's been proven as those words have hit Ruby, and could think of how far he went to give him and Ruby a break from this suffrage today.

Ruby couldn't find any words as she remained with her head still dig in Naruto's chest, and began to let out tears of joy, as she won't forget about Penny, Weiss, Blake, her sister, and now Naruto.

Naruto had hope his words could not only help Ruby, but himself as he pondered them and was going to take it to heart, as he asked himself the question Ruby had said to him.

Why is everything so heavy?

 **Hey guys, sorry for the long delay, I've been sick for the past 2 weeks, and it took me a week to get back in to my writers mode, but I hope this chapter turns out as well as I had originally written, but especially the message at the end.**

 **Take my word when I say that loneliness brings you on the feeling of emptiness and nothing inside, and that leads you to a very depressing path, and that's a feeling no one should feel.**

 **As I said before, suicide isn't the answer and doesn't solve anything for anyone, so to those who feel suicidal, or have friends, relatives or anyone for that matter showing these tendencies please seek help, for I too know your pain, and trust me it only causes more problems than it's worth for eternal peace, because you should know that you are not alone.**

 **Anyways I got to deal with some of my problems I'm struggling with, and hopefully the next chapter comes a lot sooner than this one.**

 **With love and hope from your Humble Narrator.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for Now**

 **Disclaimers I own neither Naruto, RWBY, or LINKIN PARK, I'm just a fan showing his love and appreciation to the things that brightens his day.**

 **Also I still can't believe that this marks 3 months since we lost Chester, whom I still miss as do a lot of people, both fans and diehard fans alike, but I none the less live on everyday listening to the lyrics and messages in LINKIN PARKs music and only hope that me writing this fic reaches out to those in need, like how they did for me by making their music for everyone around to listen to.**

 **Anyways I took enough of your guys' time so enjoy now.**

Naruto and Ruby had came back about a week ago, and once more Naruto was still trying to search for a job while keeping in mind the conversation he had with Ruby that night.

"Thank you again for your time" Naruto said as he got another call back from another job that wouldn't hire him, "Shit".

Like many other days, Naruto had layed in bed thinking what to do with himself, other than being a shut in that can neither pass the time do to not being able to get high in his room, or play any video games that he hadn't already beaten for the umpteenth time, or requires him to get XBOX Live.

But today was different as he had spent a good portion of his time staring at a photo of him, Gaara and Sasuke, and it caused him to get a sour feeling inside his gut.

Then it came clear to Naruto that he had to do something he's been meaning to do for a while.

He began to search for his old year book, and rummage through his room, which felt more like a guest room to him still.

He eventually found it as he glanced at Class of 2007 where he was remembering the time he was king of the world, and practically knew everyone.

He would stop occasionally to certain people within his inner circle of friends and began to ponder about what they were up to, as he remembered how colorful they were in their unique way.

Eventually he was in the back page, where he remembered that just about everyone had signed something to Naruto to remember, along with their phone numbers.

But the phone number he was trying to search and call was that of Gaara's siblings, whom he hasn't seen, or heard of many years ago.

Naruto eventually found it, and began to dial up Temari first and waited for her to up the phone on the other line.

" _Hello_ " came a voice, "Temari" asked Naruto, " _Yes, who is this_ " "It's me Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki".

" _Naruto, is it really you_ " asked a very surprised Temari, "Yes" was all Naruto could say as he didn't know what to say next.

" _Well what can I do for you_ " asked Temari, "Think I can meet up with you and Kankuro sometime today" asked Naruto.

" _Sorry kid, me and my brother are booked until nightfall, but I'll tell you what come by this weekend say around 9 in the morning mm'kay_ " said Temari, "Yeah, sure thing" Naruto said before both finally hanged up.

Nothing he can do with the Subaku siblings for the next few days, he began to dial up another number, this time someone being important to his best friend.

Naruto had waited again hoping to get anything on the other line, but instead he got the voicemail, " _Hi you reached Sakura, I'm sorry I'm not at the phone, please leave a message and I'll call you right back_ " said the recorded message.

"Hey Sakura this is Naruto Uzumaki, I'm calling to ask if you want to meet up sometime soon and catch up, and if possible in person" Naruto said before hanging up.

The last person he wanted to call was the women he had loved some time ago, but Naruto didn't have the heart dial, let alone the words to say to her once she did pick up.

Instead, Naruto laid in bed silently and let out a depressing sigh before eventually dozing off.

Later

It was about 5:30 when Naruto woke up and the first thing he checked was his phone, and got neither a call back or message from Sakura.

"Damn it" Naruto said as he chucked his year book in his closet where a few items fell out.

Of the things that fell out, it was a few basketball trophies, and a basket ball itself, which put him in another depressing mode as he should have called his old team.

But it also motivated him to get out of the house, as he grabbed the old ball and asked his father if he had a ball pump, before heading out the evening.

Not far from home, he eventually went to the local park where he figured he can shoot some free shots to pass the time and clear his head over the endeavor he had today.

He came to the court and dribbled the ball 3 times before attempting to shoot the basket, only for him to miss.

"Shit" Naruto said as he was disappointed as to how sloppy he'd gotten over the years, but none the less continued.

An hour would pass before the sun would eventually began to set, and out of the hundreds of shots he made, he made only a small fraction in the hoop and was about ready to call it a day.

"One more shot" Naruto told himself as he made one last attempt into the basket, but ultimately missed it.

The ball had bounce off the ring and rolled towards the gate where 3 guys began to enter the court, before one of them with spiky brunette hair picked up the ball.

"Ya know, I'd thought you'd have made it in the NBA by now, but never would I see the day that Naruto Uzumaki would allow himself get so sloppy" said the guys holding the ball.

Naruto was ready to start something but got a better look at the trio, he observed the other 2 looked familiar.

One of them was a big boned guy with a long beard and hair combo, as he was eating bar-b-q flavored chips with one hand, and the other had his hair up in what could be described as a pineapple pony tail with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Hey you guys look familiar" Naruto said as he examined them better, "We should you Sly Fox" said pineapple head with a smirk.

No one has ever called Naruto 'Sly Fox' other than his old team on the basketball team, before it eventually hit him.

"Wait a minute. Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji" Naruto said as he began to approach them, "Holy shit, I haven't seen you guys in ages".

"Same could be said about you" Kiba said as they came into a bro hug, as Naruto went and fist bump the rest of his old friends, "So what you've been up to" asked Shikamaru as put out the cig in his mouth.

Not ready to talk about that subject quite yet to the people he's seeing for the first time since forever, Naruto thought of something quick.

"How 'bout you guys first" Naruto said as he hope his fake cheery mode, and smile could get them to back off for the time being.

"Believe it or not, me and Akamaru got jobs to join the police K9 unit" started off Kiba as this set off Naruto, and it wasn't because he was a cop who may know Naruto's criminal record, but because of the shit they did back then.

Naruto had did only things that could get him arrested a long time ago with Kiba, like petty things to ditch school to see Batman Begins or Star Wars episode III, to things like smoking pot in the men's room during Senior prom.

"I don't believe it, and this is coming from the guys who'd prove Mr. Brown wrong when I aced that Lit final and told him to believe" Naruto said, "It's true, and I know, since I know just about everyone who works for the city" Shikamaru said.

"So wait what are you now Shikamaru the mayor" Naruto said sarcastically, "I'm actually the City Manager, so I gotta know these guys for one reason or another" Shikamaru said.

"And you Choji" asked Naruto, "I think it's obvious that I ended up running the family business alongside my old man" Choji said as Naruto still remembers the many after game dinners they'd have at the Akamichi's family BBQ restaurant.

"By the way, you should come by, and I'll set you up with either a picture of beer on the house or a discount on our new 40 wings 8 flavor sauce deal" Choji said, "I may have to take you up on that offer" smiled Naruto.

"So how 'bout you dude" asked Kiba as Naruto was silent once more, but couldn't find a reason to avoid it, "I'm currently in between jobs right now" Naruto said half truthfully.

"Is that so, ya know if you're interested I can higher you at my parents place, though it'll be most likely for busing work" offered Choji, "Thanks Choji, I may come by soon and think about it" Naruto said.

"You don't have to if you don't want, I'm sure Shikamaru could pull some strings for you as well" Choji said, "That is true" Shikamaru said as he and the former young adults, now adults set their things aside.

"So… any chance for you to stick around for an old game of 2 v. 2" asked Shikamaru as he already knew the answer.

Seeing how Naruto had nothing to do in the morning, and unless that job at the Block Buster plans to call and hire him the next morning, and seeing how he needed this, he opted to stay.

"Kiba you with me" Naruto said, "Ah, the Sly Fox, and Wild Dog against the Master Blaster duo" Kiba said happily as he and everyone was feeling nostalgia over tonight.

The Next Day

It was about 10 a.m. when Naruto decided to get up that morning, and it was due for feeling a little sore after he got his ass kicked last night when playing a friendly game last night.

"Gah, I need to get back into shape" Naruto said to himself as he checked his phone to see he got a missed call from Sakura.

Without thinking he began to dial her, and hoped that she would pick up this time, " _Naruto_ " said Sakura on the other line, "Yeah, Sakura is that you" asked Naruto.

" _Sure is"_ said Sakura, "Anyways just calling to ask what's up" asked Naruto, " _I just wanted to tell you that I'm free today, and if you wanted to hang out today and like you said to catch up_ ".

"Yeah, yeah I'm cool to hang say like an hour" Naruto said, " _Yeah that works for me, think we can meet at that at that old Café in down town, you know where you, me, Sasuke, and Hinata held our double dates_ " asked Sakura.

"Sure, I'll see you there" Naruto said, " _Ok then, later"_ Sakura said as she hanged up, as Naruto began to do the impossible and dress himself.

Later

Naruto was running 10 minutes late by the time the bus stopped at down town, where he began to run around the corner and down street before arriving at the Café.

No surprise he saw Sakura sitting down at a 2 person table inside with a cup of coffee in hand, and a half eaten blue berry scone in front of her.

Not wanting to make her wait any more than she probably had, Naruto let himself inside, and came to the table that Sakura was at.

"Sakura" said Naruto nervously as he wanted to make sure that this girl with natural long pink hair kept in a bun was the same girl his best friend once dated.

"Naruto" Sakura said happily as she set the coffee aside, and got up and embraced him, and began to examine the blonde.

"Naruto, I hope you don't mind me ask as to what happened to your face" asked Sakura, reminding Naruto of something he did so long ago that he himself doesn't seem to care or notice any more.

She was off course talking about the 6 scar like whiskers on his face, something he did to himself on the day he was let out nearly scot free, and met Ruby.

"I uh… it's a long story" Naruto said "Well I got time, I mean that is the reason I hope you called me out here for, unless you plan to ask little ol' me out" teased Sakura.

"Come on, you were Sasuke's girl, and I can never do that to the both of you" Naruto said before he remembered he's not the only who felt pain whenever Sasuke's name was mentioned.

He looked to see that Sakura was surprised, and her demeanor seemed to sadden a little, "Look Sakura I'm sorry" Naruto said regrettingly, "It's alright, I'm over it, and I know Sasuke is in a better place" she said with a strong smile.

Not liking how this was turning, and given how this wasn't the place to talk about such an upcoming touchy and sentimental subject, Naruto began to escort them both out.

"Where are we going" asked Sakura, "Somewhere more private" Naruto said, "Then let's go for a drive, I didn't park far from here".

Seeing how you can't get any more privacy then a drive with the person you want to, Naruto humbly obliged, as they walked up in front of the silver 2006 Honda Civic.

Sakura got in the driver's seat, while Naruto on the passenger seat, before she proceeded to burn rubber and drive off aimlessly with the traffic.

"So what's up, what you been up to" asked Naruto as he didn't want to get to the point quite yet, "Working at a nursery home, and trying to get transferred up to Stanford Medical school in Palo Alto" replied Sakura.

"Huh, you know I never pictured you'd be the type to become a doctor" Naruto said as he was very impressed with the pinkette, "We all gotta change, and accept that cheer leading life, and all star basketball won't always cut it in the in the real world" Sakura said.

Naruto was utterly stunned how much Sakura has changed, since high school since he always thought of her as the girl who would study and get good grades so she can stay on the pep squad, and spent the rest of the time as a lovey dovey girl in love with her crush since elementary.

"So how about you Naruto, what have you been up to" asked Sakura as Naruto wasn't ready to talk about his past, but none the less can't run away from his problems without admitting his sins.

"I'm no longer under house arrest or in anger management therapy" admitted Naruto, "Oh jeez, um…" stuttered Sakura as she was at a lot for words since this is something you don't own up to while in a moving vehicle.

"Want me to take the wheel" asked Naruto, "No I'm fine, just uh… what were you in trouble for" asked Sakura, "For being a menace to society. I won't get into all the details, except for how I got these scars of mine".

At this point Naruto had briefly explained how he and Gaara turned into a troubled criminal life a little after they had graduate and explained how he's in jail and not him, how on his first day he punched the hell out of Itachi, and more importantly Ruby.

He told Sakura how she has became that needed friend in his life to cure him of his pain and anger, and how he's still in the process of curing himself by apologizing to one person at a time.

"Wow, just wow" Sakura said as she was surprised over the passage Naruto was taking, and frankly even after what he said, she doesn't see Naruto any less than the person he was a long time ago.

"I know, I'm a bastard" Naruto said, "No I think you're still the same Naruto we all know and we love, and I think you're doing the right thing so far" Sakura said with a smile.

"Good to hear" Naruto said as he knew it was indeed appropriate to finally apologize to her, "Speaking of, think you can pull over cause I need to tell you something".

Knowing what Naruto was implying, she can only fathom what he was implying, and could guess that this was important as she pulled up an empty street.

No words was exchanged for a few minutes, and Sakura didn't want to rush Naruto as he had a pained and disgusted look on his face as he was trying to find the right words to say.

All Sakura did was placing a hand on his back and looked him the eyes as he gain back the nerve to speak.

"I need to apologize for Sasuke's death" Naruto said as he looked her with seriousness in his eyes.

"Naruto" began Sakura only to be quickly cut off, "I… should've been by your side when news spread, but instead I neglected you as I did Hinata during that time" Naruto said.

"But importantly, I need to say sorry for letting Sasuke killed himself" admitted Naruto as he let his head hang low upon finally telling Sakura, "What" was all Sakura said over this confusing turmoil.

"It's my fault he died. I was the last person he called before he killed himself that day, and I didn't do anything about until it was too late" Naruto said with warm tears coming down his face.

"I see" mumbled Sakura as she turned her head away and began to let out tears of her own.

"It's my fault, all of it. I knew how hard his life was, and he has at times admitted to killing himself, I just…never thought he'd ever be serious and do it" sobbed Naruto as he finally told the last person on his list the truth.

By now Naruto was ready to let himself go, and let Sakura be as he figured he did nothing but hurt her as he finally told her the truth like he did to Mikoto, and probably accepted that this is the last time she'd ever want to see let alone talk to him forever.

Just as Naruto reached for the door, Sakura threw herself to him, and proceeded to cry.

"Naruto…sob…I don't blame you" cried Sakura, "You and I both loved Sasuke on a level no one else could compare to, and all though he'd rarely talk about his feelings to me, I felt his pain every time he got looked down by his father".

"And all though it was selfish of him to kill himself, I know he's in a happy place and is looking down on both you and me, and is happy right now that I'm moving on with my life, and you coming back to the Naruto Uzumaki that he and I loved about you" cried Sakura as she held Naruto tightly in her grasp.

"I know it hurts with you telling me this, but I know it must hurt you more to finally having the courage and telling me this, but I forgive and that's what I truly admire about" finally stated Sakura as she and Naruto spent some time together and cried away any pain and regret they had inside.

Once they let it out their system, Sakura was ready to drop Naruto back home, but requested that they made one final stop.

The place they went to was the Agora Hills Cemetery, where Naruto had asked Sakura to wait for him in the car as he was long over do to pay his respects.

The only other thing Naruto felt regret about more than not stopping Sasuke's suicide, was driving his own mother to suicide herself.

He never apologized for all the nights he came home either stoned or drunk, or inviting unwanted people to the house, or the drugs and weapons he kept opened in his room.

He never apologize for all the times he let his anger and frustration out on her during and after Sasuke's passing, or thanked her for any expenses during his time at school all the way up till he graduated.

But more importantly not attending her funeral or so much as shedding a tear when he heard the news that she died, and all he did was joked about it.

Right now Naruto was standing over the grave of Kushina Uzumaki and under her name was an engraving that read 'Loving Mother'.

True words up until the very end, as he began to feel his heart ache and began to feel heavy as it took him up until now to see her and regrets not bringing a rose to her grave or make himself a bit more presentable.

"Mom" said Naruto as he began to remember all the times he spent with her from the days to the park to the many movie reruns he forced his mom to endure.

"Mom" whispered Naruto as he collapsed to his knees and thought of the many birthday parties, summers at the beaches, and times she had scared the monsters away when he had nightmares.

"Mom" choked Naruto as he was sobbing over the memories of her funding for his Basketball expenses, and of her inviting over Hinata to join them for dinner and openly approved of their relationship.

By now Naruto had began to wail in pain over the fact he can't apologize to his mom, or thank her for the sacrifices of putting up with his own selfish bullshit, and wished he could go back in time and take it all back.

Unbeknownst to Naruto, Sakura had followed from behind and saw what unraveled before her, and although she could go and help comfort him, she knew best when it was time to comfort a friend and leave them alone.

A few days later

After finally paying respects to his mother, Naruto had returned home and spent the next few days thinking and regretting all the harmful things he's done to his parents, and even considered to ask for his father's forgiveness.

But eventually the weekend came where Naruto had the chance to catch up with the Subaku siblings at long last, whom he hasn't seen since the court trial.

So Naruto got himself properly dressed and groomed as he began to take the bus to the siblings new home which is now near the main roads that'll take you anywhere.

Upon arriving to the right place, Naruto had stood in the middle of the street for a few minutes waiting to see any sign of Temari or Kankuro before someone shined a reflection in his face.

He looked to see the origin location of it, before he saw that it was Temari hanging by the 2nd story window, before she waved and ushered Naruto to come into apartment 2H.

After getting permission and climbing a short flight of stairs he made it at the door of the Subaku siblings and before he could knock, the door had already began to open.

"Welcome Naruto" Temari said as she greeted the blonde with a hug, "Thanks for having me over Temari" Naruto said as he hugged back the dirty blonde, before coming inside.

"So what you up to these days kid" asked Temari, "Well I'm still living with my dad, and trying to get a job, but otherwise nothing much since well, ya know" replied Naruto as he knew that Temari and her brother were there for both of his and Gaara's trial.

"I see" answered Temari as both made it into the halls where Naruto was surprise to see that not only Kankuro was finishing making brunch, but Shikamaru being there as well as he was setting the table.

"Shikamaru? What are you doing here dude" asked Naruto, "Did Shikamaru not told you when you both went and played basketball together that one night" Temari said as she gave a stern glare towards Shikamaru.

"Didn't seem appropriate at the time" Shikamaru said in his defense, "Hmpf no fun time for you for the next week" Temari said as Shikamaru was ready to retort but Temari gave him the 'try me' look and ultimately shut up.

"What am I missing here" asked Naruto as he was even more confused, "Here's a hint, they both work for the city together" Kankuro said as Naruto began to piece things together.

From working together, being he for breakfast, and that light quarrel just now which ment only one thing as the light bulb appeared above the blondes head.

"Oh Shit! No way, I was so not expecting this" Naruto said giddily, "What, even a good for nothing lazy jack wagon like me needs a women in his life" Shikamaru said as he sighed in embarrassment.

"Seriously though, I would never expect you Shikamaru to hook up with a girl even in heaven, let alone Temari" Naruto said excitingly as he was surprise how his best friend's older sister was dating a friend of his.

"If you think that was surprising, you should know that Shikamaru was the one who asked me out on a date" giggled Temari, "Ok, now I've heard everything there is to life" stated Naruto.

"Ok yes I'm dating Temari, it's no big deal now Kankuro can you please serve the food already" Shikamaru said as he wasn't ready to hear the teases from Naruto as he got enough of it from Kiba.

For breakfast they had diced potatoes with some waffles and fruit salad as the group began to dig in and left no trace of the food that had been made.

"God I'm stuffed" Naruto said as he covered his mouth to burp, "So Naruto, you wanted to talk to me and Kankuro about something" asked Temari which reminded the blonde the original reason why he wanted to talk them in the first place.

Though with Shikamaru being here now, he doesn't know what to say since he didn't know the 2 were dating, let alone him being here in the middle of it all.

"Naruto, you don't have to hold back if it's important, cause Temari has told me, and I work for the city so I already know" Shikamaru said as he notice that his presence had made it hard for the blonde to say anything.

Knowing how he won't have any chance but the presence, and Shikamaru not being the type to back out, Naruto had let out a sigh and began to say to the siblings what he wanted to for the past few days.

"Kankuro, Temari I came here to apologize for dragging your brother in my hell and to be punished way worse than me" Naruto said as he looked them both in the eye.

There was a moment of silence before both siblings looked at each other and nodded, before turning back at Naruto, "Naruto we forgive you" said Temari, "And before you bring in the water works kid save it, cause all me and Temari were looking for was for a simple apology" added Kankuro.

Not expecting it to be so easy, Naruto had stayed silent yet relieved over how easy this endeavor turned out, and only hope that they really understood how sorry he was.

"So Now that that's out of the way, you interested in taking a ride with us somewhere Naruto" asked Temari as he was surprised by the last minute offer, but since he isn't going to be hired any time soon he accepted the offer to join them.

Later

The sand siblings eventually took Naruto to the towns local jail where Naruto was a little startled over why they'd took him here.

All questions were saved as Shikamaru went to cities main office in the department where he worked at saying he had forgot something in his desk.

In truth he wanted to give his girlfriend and her brother some privacy with Naruto as he knew what they had planned to do in the moment Naruto had apologized .

Right now we see Temari talking to officer in the receptionist desk, and all she had to say was that she'd like to visit Gaara with a plus 2 guest.

The officer had began to mumbled under their radio before he pointed them to take a left on the 2 doors were an officer shall escort them to see Gaara.

Eventually they were brought into a room lined with payphones and bullet proof Plexiglas windows, where they had all sat down and only awaited for Gaara to make the appearance.

A few minutes would pass before they saw a young adult appeared to them in a yellow jumpsuit with his serial number on his left chest before he gave a wide eye look to see Naruto.

Neither could wait as both reached for the phone hoping to say something if anything to each other, but by the time both best friends had grabbed the phones, both were silent and mouth agape.

"Hi Gaara" Naruto said weakly, "Hi Naruto" Gaara said in the same manner as both hadn't expect any of this.

"So how's life treating you" asked Gaara as a means to have a conversation going, "I…it's…" paused Naruto as he didn't want to say that he's cured of his anger and problems while he got the short end of the stick just for being associated with him.

"It's fine" Naruto said as he looked away, "How about you" "Given how my sister is the mayors secretary and was able to shorten my sentence here in the county jail for the next year, it could be worse" Gaara said in a bright manner to make Naruto feel better.

What Gaara saw was a confused expression on the blondes face, which implied many things, but it overall meant that Temari or Kankuro haven't stayed in touch with him, and this is a huge catching up reunion.

"Well that's good news" chuckled Naruto as he was relieved that Gaara wasn't in the full on big house.

There was a moment of silence as Naruto was overjoyed over the fate of his friend, but more importantly motivated that nerve within him to make amends with him.

"Listen Gaara, there's something I needed to tell, something that has been long over done" began Naruto as he got Gaara's attention, "I'm sorry".

"I'm sorry for dragging you down into my hell, and ultimately fucking your chance to have a life…I'm sorry" Naruto said as light tear came down his face, "Naruto" mumbled Gaara.

"Please… just let me say I'm sorry, I never wanted this to you or Sasuke or myself, but I fucking let you down man and…and…I'm sorry" choked Naruto as he began to let out some more tears.

"You should have…never followed me…when I decided to join… the Tailed Beast Bastards…sob… or that last heist…sob" cried Naruto as he put the phone down and began to cry in the palm of his hand and covered his face.

Gaara at this point had placed his hand on the Plexiglas and tried to lean into Naruto as a false sense of hope to come over and hug him and say that it's alright and he forgives him.

But given how they were in one of the most cruelest places to ever want to let your heart out and ask for forgiveness, neither one can really show their sincerity to one another.

So Gaara had sat back down, and knocked on the glass to get Naruto's attention where he had the payphone ready, before the blonde looked up and saw that Gaara was trying tell him something.

"It's ok Naruto, and frankly I'll do this and a lot more over and over again, so long as I'm by your side, because that's what friends do" Gaara said as means to comfort the blonde as he was letting out tears himself.

"So wipe your tears and wait for me, because when I get out of here we'll do everything together again, whether it be taking therapy sessions, watching a Dodgers game, or even going to the gates of Walhalla" Gaara said confidently as he gave a teary smile.

Naruto had placed a hand on the window as well as he too wish to embrace his friend, but has to only show his tears and a nod that he promises to start staying on the right track again if not for his, but Gaara's sake.

Later

Shortly after Naruto had finished talking to Gaara, Temari and Kankuro had the chance to talk to their younger brother for a bit, before they left the station, and met Shikamaru who had some interesting paperwork at hand.

Shikamaru with the security access he obtained from Temari managed to secure him a job to start working at Safe Way during the graveyard shift.

Naruto was grateful and wished for there to be a way for him to repay them, but all Temari said to him was keep his promise and make sure to keep himself and Gaara out of trouble when he gets out again.

With almost completing his list of apologies and now a job secured, Naruto knew that the horizon coming tomorrow will shine as bright as it did a long time ago.

Soon Naruto had parted from the Subaku siblings, where Shikamaru had offered to drop him off at his father's place, to which he took the offer.

Once Shikamaru finally dropped him off at his dad's place, he knew that there was only one thing left for him to do now.

Naruto had walked into the front door and saw that his dad finished his dinner and had a plate set for Naruto as he notice his son taking entrance.

"Ah Naruto, where've you been" asked Minato, "Here, and there, I finally secured myself a job at Safe Way today" Naruto said happily.

"Congrates son, when do you start" asked Minato, "This Monday at 8 p.m." answered Naruto as he sat down and began to eat the Luke warm dinner.

"Well good job son" Minato said as he was ready to put his plate away and call it a night, but after today, Naruto felt that it was better to tell his father that he's sorry for all he did.

"Hey dad" called Naruto, "Hm" answered Minato, "I'm sorry".

Minato had proceeded to cease cleaning his platter, but kept his head turned but none the less was conscious as to hearing what his son had to say.

"I'm sorry for all the hell I put not only you, but mom since I graduated from high school, and after my trial. I should have thanked you a long time ago, but if you're willing to want to regain that relationship we once had, I'd like to try" Naruto said with a teary smile.

Minato had let out a loud sigh as he rested his head down, before turning around and dried his hands before looking at his son.

"I don't forgive you" said Minato as time and space had ceased to move on Naruto's account.

"What" said a very surprised Naruto as he wasn't expecting to hear that from his father or anyone he's met these past few days, "I said I don't forgive you" Minato said once again.

Confused, Naruto had dropped his silverware and looked at his father wide eye mouth agaped trying to comprehend as to what's going on.

"I don't forgive you for causing mischief and mayhem after graduating from school, I don't forgive you for driving your mother to suicide, and I don't forgive you for making what little chance I had to be friends with Fugaku or Mikoto once more, now out the window because it was all your fault" Minato said angrily.

"I get where that anger stems from, cause even when I see Fugaku I see his father in his eyes, but never in my life did I convinced my friends to become menaces to society" Minato said in the same tone.

"Now I lost my last best friend, because you had admitted to knowing of your own friends suicide and didn't do shit, because you believe that family deserves to suffer more than it already has" Minato said in pure spite and disgust at his own son.

"Now the both of us are alone in the shitty world, and the only reason I've been housing you was because I'm force to by the court until you served your punishment" Minato said as Naruto began to feel bad about himself.

"As far as I know, my son is dead to me, and all I have is a free loader living off me until he decides to fuck up again until he claims to be sorry again" Minato said frustratingly as he was ready to storm to his room but heard a loud crash, and saw that Naruto was standing by his 2 feet with his chair on the floor.

"You're right, I am responsible for all those things you said" Naruto said as he began to shed tears furiously but holding back the urge to break down and cry.

"You may be right that I might do something worst in the future, but until then I'm sorry for now, that I couldn't be around to do you and mom proud, but I hope you understand that I am sorry and that things you and mom expected from me didn't go as plan start to set itself in motion again" stated Naruto.

"So don't have a doubt or mistake that I'll be back to make everyone proud even if I have to go away to prove that I am sorry for now" Naruto said as he began to let out tears of pain and the courage within him to prove his ultimate test wrong like he had before.

Minato didn't say anything, but only rolled his eyes as he left to his personal quarters leaving Naruto hurt, alone, and sad over himself and the things he's done.

 **Well guys, I'm done with this chapter, and yikes did that had a different turn than what this whole thing led you on.**

 **So I guess some of you guys are asking as to will Hinata make an appearance, and will Naruto finally get to apologize, well of course, when I exactly I don't know as I follow this story and it's messages with my heart, and even that's a mystery.**

 **Like always, suicide isn't the answer and if you, or friend, or relative feel like that please seek immediate help, because you are not alone, and on that note I want to say sorry for whoever or whatever got you into considering it, and ask of you to not go through with it, because suicide isn't the answer and all it causes more pain for the ones that love you.**

 **Anyways I got more work to do and hopefully may get back on track to getting this fic done in time of my original goal.**

 **With love and hope from your Humble Narrator.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Guilty All The Same  
**

 **Disclaimers I own neither Naruto, RWBY or LINKIN PARK, I'm just a fan showing appreciation to the things that help him get by through everyday lives.**

 **Before I start the story just want to give a small heads up, I'll be moving out within the next month, so expect there to be a small pause in the update, but otherwise I will be still writing, just not posting anything for a while until I get the wifi running at my new place.**

 **Other than that it's just me struggling to make the right choice which comes down to living with the world's biggest asshole for the sake of protecting the people he cares about, or to move in with someone else, and only hope no harm comes to them, other than that enjoy the following chapter.**

It's been a month since Naruto started working late at night at Safe Way, and during that time he stopped any to all contacts or ways of talking to his father.

If anything he's been saving his money the best he can so he could move out and find a place to live on his own, but given how Agora Hills is pretty expensive area to live around now, and how it's impossible on his salary and background, he has to make do on what he had.

Other than that his days off are spent with him either sleeping or getting in touch with old friends, from those on the basketball team, the Subaku siblings, and Sakura.

The only person he hasn't stayed in touch was Ruby, and he felt bad considering how Yang has kept him in touch and has told him in advance her birthday was coming in a few days, and even remembered how she wanted to go to the firing range during their trip up north.

"Sigh, another day and a higher chance of me catching a cold" Naruto said as he had on a thick jacket, gloves, and a wool cap as he was restocking milk and orange juice in the back.

Once Naruto had finished stacking up the juice and milk, he proceeded to start moving a dolly cart filled with cereal and pop tarts, which was the next thing for him to restock.

While he did, he notice a bunch of kids a little younger than him literally going out and grabbing a crap ton of soda, chips, and all that other crap he and his friends would get when throwing a house party.

Normally he'd ask as to why there was hella people picking up a crap ton of food at such a late hour, but he knew the answer.

If it wasn't because of some junky with the munchies, high school kids throwing a party while their folks were away, or because someone thought they could get their grocery shopping done at a later time not realizing that someone else thought the same thing.

Whatever the reason, Naruto was glad to not being on the register dealing with that mess.

"Excuse me sir, do you know where you keep the whine" asked a feminine voice, "All the way down on isle 12 right next to the food prep station and a little across the bread section can't miss it" Naruto said as he didn't bother to turn his head and looked at the customer.

"Thank you" said the women as she began to head off that direction, as Naruto was left alone with his thoughts.

 _Hmm, I wonder if Yang needs a cake for Ruby,_ thought Naruto as he was putting away the Frosted Flakes next to the Lucky Charms, before he notice another customer approached him.

"Hey dude, got anymore 8 pack strawberry pop tarts" asked the customer, to which Naruto stopped restocking, and went to cut open a fresh box and tossed it to the customer.

"Thanks dude" he said, "Don't mention it" Naruto said as he began to continue restocking.

 _What am I, the bell hop boy_ , thought Naruto as he would assume that upon working the graveyard shift he'd have zero interaction with any customers, before one more approached him.

"Excuse me sure, think you can get someone else to hop on another register" asked an old lady, "Sorry ma'am we only got 2 cashiers tonight" Naruto said, "But there's only one at the moment".

Naruto stopped what he was doing yet again, and saw that the old biddy wasn't lying, and decided to run back and get the other cashier himself.

"Hey David, you're needed on the register" said Naruto, "Bah, I'm on break right now dude, sides the customer can always wait" said David as he was pigging out on an entire meat loaf to himself with a six pack next to him.

"You seriously punched in an hour ago" pointed out Naruto, "Hey I'm hungry" complained David as Naruto decided to not even bother and just continued where he left off.

To no surprise upon going back to finish his duty, someone had went and prematurely unraveled and made a mess over some blueberry pop tarts.

"Damn it" muttered Naruto as he not only had to restock but clean up the mess, and wished that he could have at least gotten a job as security over at Best Buy.

Time Skip

It was about 4 a.m. in the morning when Naruto had finally got home and all he had at hand was a couple of instant noodles in a bag.

Just as he was about to reach for the keys to the door, he heard a loud fumble and a lot of fast motion on the other side of the door.

It could only mean that there was a burglar or 2 trying to rob the place, and as much as he could care less, he wasn't keen on being a witness and playing stupid while his dad bitches over his things getting stolen.

Luckily he remembered that Kiba came over one day with Akamaru and left behind his aluminum bat when they decided to go and play a game with some of his friends on the K-9 squad.

Without a second thought, Naruto picked up the metal bludgeoning weapon and kicked the door in, "Prepared to get fucked up mother fucker" shouted Naruto as he was waving the bat violently.

What Naruto didn't expect was seeing some hot brunet barely taking off her bra letting out a frighten scream and his dad topless with both ready for some fun in the living room.

"Naruto what the fuck" yelled Minato, "Oh my god , dad I'm sorry I thought I heard someone robbing the place" explained Naruto, "Drop the damn bat, and go into your room".

Seeing how the moment was not only ruined, but was awkward on a level that can't be described with words, Naruto obliged and made a B-line to his room.

"Who was that" the lady said as she was breathing heavily, "That…that was my son" Minato said as he began to dress himself again, as he knew Naruto had questions, though it all depends as to if he even wanted to know.

After Noon

It was 12:54 when Naruto got up whether he liked it or not, as his body didn't seemed to allow him to rest anymore than up until 1 in the afternoon.

His morning would consist of him going to the living and pouring himself a bowl of cereal, and watch whatever was on T.V.

But since last night encounter, Naruto had opted to eat in his room, which was still considered empty in his eyes as he hadn't bought any new games or XBOX live.

So all Naruto did was laid there in bed and stared blankly at the ceiling for a bit, before going through his year book and other photos.

The first photo he looked at was the one of him and Sasuke when they first went to Great America, and allowed a smile to crept on his face.

"Who'd have thought that we'd end up living such miserable shitty life choices, huh Sasuke" asked Naruto to the photo and expected to answer him back.

"Ok, so I made some shitty life choices, but you went and killed yourself man and even though that's more selfish than anything I've ever did, I don't blame you dude" Naruto said as he still stared at the smiling face of Sasuke's on the photo, before looking at his younger self and reflected how comparing the 2 now would make you think twice that, that was Naruto some time ago.

"Sigh, I really miss you dude and I regret not doing nothing when you needed me the most" Naruto said as he set the photo aside and began to look at his year book.

He turned the page to him when he was one the basketball team, and smiled once more as he remembered his time on the team, and was happy that they're still alive and were willing to hang with him again.

"Heh, I should really get the team together so we can go out and enjoy a get together dinner" Naruto said out loud as he examined his friends one by one, starting with Choji.

"I honestly wished I had your family, at least I know that when I came home every day, the term of cold prep food would considered to be a taboo" Naruto said out loud as he licked his lips over eating a plate of slider burgers and fries on the side.

"Heh, I remember how after we got permission to use Akamaru as our mascot, he went to the other team, and dropped a huge dookie in front of them" chuckled Naruto as he looked at Kiba's photo, before looking at Shikamaru's.

"You may have been benched during the majority of the time on the team, but only because your strategies would even get the coach to follow" Naruto said as he knew they wouldn't have won the championship without Shikamaru.

"Sigh, I really should treat the guys out and show some form of gratitude" Naruto said out loud as he turned the page to the poetry club, and looked at a photo of Gaara, and some of the club members that he got the pleasure to know.

"Sigh, I really fucked up your life" Naruto said angrily, but not at Gaara, but himself.

"Hey don't look at me like that, I know what I did was wrong man, and I try everyday to repent" growled Naruto as he still has a lot of guilt as to the path he lead Gaara on for simply following him.

"I know you forgive me, but I've yet to forgive myself" yelled Naruto as he slammed the year book and threw it to the wall.

With a frown, Naruto began to self loath and hate himself again, and began to damn himself under his breath.

During his cursing, he turned to look at a photo of him and Hinata when both attended Senior Prom together, and was honestly the happiest night of his life and the only night he didn't think about Sasuke.

"Do you think I have chance to earn your love back, if you allowed me to" asked Naruto as he reached for the photo and brought it closer to him.

The photo had always been by the side of his bed since Naruto moved back in, it's just that he's been neglecting its existence for one reason or another.

"You probably found someone better than me and is better for you" sighed Naruto as he knew the chances of him being together with Hinata wasn't going to happen, let alone a chance to be friends.

He remembered vividly how the break up went, it was shortly after Naruto decided to join the Tailed Beast Bastards and how he admitted openly began to do civil disobedience and destruction, something that Hinata was uncomfortable about.

What came next was a night where he went to her house, stoned and drunk trying to get the deed done with her, without proper consent, resulting in a fight between him and Neji, ultimately they broke up that night.

Naruto couldn't remember a thing that night, and frankly he would like to forget it all, go back in time and prevent possibly the worst break up in history.

"Sigh, I'm really sorry Hinata and I hope to forgive some day for what I became during that time" Naruto said as single tear escaped his face, before he put the photo down.

Naruto laid there face down wishing he fix the mistakes he made, which caused him to lose everything, from good friends, a bright future, the perfect girl, and parents who even at odds cared about him when he was needed.

Before Naruto decided to try to get some more sleep before punching in later on tonight, he got a text from Yang claiming that they're having the party at Denny's.

At that moment Naruto had an epiphany as to why he's trying hard to forgive himself and to others, as he wanted to do this willingly after Ruby had reached out to him.

Having enough of the self loathing path he was back tracking to, Naruto sat up and began to text Yang as to what time does the party would start, and if they needed a cake.

5 days later

Naruto had gotten the day off, and went to his work to pick up an ice cream birthday cake, cookie dough flavor that was decorated with actual chocolate chip cookies.

"Ah, Ruby is going to be so surprise she'll be like 'Oh Naruto, you're the best friend since forever'" Naruto said in a high pitch voice only to get a weird look from his co-worker.

"Heh, sorry Rosalina, just talking to myself here" Naruto said with a blush as she handed him the cake, "Whatever you say Naruto" said Rosalina as she didn't even want to know.

"Gracias Rosalina" Naruto said as he was leaving the work place, but just as he turned the corner to the door, he bumped into someone.

"Oh my god sorry miss" Naruto said as he back up a little, "No the fault was mine blame" she said as she backed herself and the cart she was pushing a foot back.

In that moment, it seemed that fate decided to play one last cruel game on Naruto as the person he had bumped into wasn't expected, especially since he had a party to attend and a cake to deliver.

"Naruto" said Hinata who had grown her hair long and kept down as she put a hand to her mouth, as Naruto stood their shock eyes wide open, and mouth agape and frozen to say or do anything.

 **Hey guys, major plot twist right, I know that this chapter is short, especially when there's a conflict going on, but all I have to say is please wait for the upcoming chapter as all will be revealed.**

 **On a different subject, I'm very happy that Chester won the best vocalist award from Loudwire Music Awards, and what's more the speech given by Lzzy Hale, really spoke and reach out to us fans, and I'd like to thank her for finding the words that I or no fan could describe our undying loyalty to the band.**

 **As always suicide is not the answer, and should never be considered as such as it causes problems for those around to the people who love you, if you, friend, or relative are considering suicide please seek immediate help or reach out for someone because you are not alone.**

 **Anyways I'll see you guys in the near future with a new chapter, and appreciate the support I'm getting from this fic.**

 **With love and hope from your Humble Narrator.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Breaking the Habit**

 **Disclaimers I own neither Naruto, RWBY or LINKIN PARK I'm just a fan showing his appreciation to the things he loves and helps him get through every day of his life.**

 **Here's a fun fact before I start the chapter, Breaking the Habit is not my only all time favorite Linkin Park song, but it happened to be Chester's as well, foot note to that I learned the lyrics by heart from all versions to this song from the Meteora album, both live albums, from the LPU 4.0 album, and Mike's Demo version to this song as well, just to give you guys a bright idea how much I love this song.**

It took some doing, but after sitting through a class on gun safety and management, and getting the needed permission, Naruto finally took Ruby to the firing range at long last.

They say you can learn a lot of a person as to the gun they use, which brought a bit of concerned to Naruto as Ruby wanted to start off using a standard scoped hunting rifle.

What was even more frightening was how much of a natural Ruby was, and could only pray to god she doesn't do something extreme and try to assassinate some sort of figure head activist.

"Hey Naruto, aren't you going to fire your gun too" shouted Ruby with a gleeful smile, as Naruto composed himself.

The gun he had in hand was .45 Fletcher, and even though he doesn't like to talk about it, he had fired a gun before, difference being that he was shooting like a punk, which meant fire a bullet at every direction and hope you were lucky to hit someone, and more lucky not to get shot.

So being at an actual firing range and being able to practice felt different, and showed how much of a lousy shot he really was.

His hands would shake to the recoil, the smell of gun powder filled the air, and for some reason this session brought his mind back to thinking of his time with Hinata.

3 days ago

It was after he had purchased the cake for Ruby and was ready to go to her party that fate decided to remind Naruto his place, and that he was still long from being able to forgive himself.

"Um….how're you…that is…these past few years" Hinata said nervously as it hit Naruto, knowing that he put her in an uncomfortable state after all these years.

Sure Hinata was remembered as that shy mousey girl who was part of the schools book club, but Naruto remembered he brought out the best of her when they began to date each other.

But now, now Naruto feels bad that he brought her back, and possibly into a worser state when breaking up with her.

Like opening an old wound, memories long been consumed are breaking apart once again, though this time it was in public.

Without saying another word, Naruto made a dash to the exit and didn't turn back and acknowledged Hinata as she called him back.

All Naruto wanted to do was forget that evening, and try to enjoy himself at Ruby's party, and prayed to god Hinata would never bump into him during his shift.

Present

Naruto was brought back from his stupor when Ruby was nudging his shoulders and pointed out that Naruto had been firing an empty gun for a while now and hasn't reloaded a single round to boot.

"Let's talk" shouted Ruby over the gunfire in the background, as Naruto followed the red head into the resting lounge with a half empty snack machine, and an out of order soda machine next to it.

"What's up Ruby" asked Naruto trying to let Ruby pick his brains for once, "I should be asking you that" answered Ruby as she knew what Naruto was trying to pull.

Naruto didn't need to say anything when more people came out to pick things from the snack machine, "We'll talk about this later" affirmed Naruto as Ruby had no choice but to oblige.

Sighing, Ruby followed Naruto back inside the firing range where they continued shooting for the next 2 hours, before both leaving to go a few blocks down where they had lunch at IN-N-OUT BURGER.

Once they ordered, Naruto had waited for Ruby outside sighing to himself as to how he had cornered himself to force himself to talk about the one person he has ultimate regrets for hurting.

While Gaara's choices ultimately got him hurt just because he followed Naruto, Hinata was indirectly hurt by Naruto and all the while she wanted to help him get back to normal to the man he was before.

Now after all this time of running away and hoping he'd never had to apologize to her, even though he really wanted to, he knew exactly what Ruby was going to say.

Speaking off, he saw her stepping out with both of their food at hand and saw the rosary he got her for her birthday gleaming around her neck.

"Thanks" mumbled Naruto as Ruby set the tray down and reached for his burger, but at the same time Ruby had placed her hand over his and looked at him eye to eye.

"Remember that you promised we'd talk about" reminded Ruby as she lifted her hand away as Naruto retracted his and composed himself.

"Ok red, you want to know so bad, the night of your birthday happens to be the same night I ran into my ex girlfriend" gruffed Naruto as he snatched his burger and dig in a huge bite in it.

As usual, Ruby was familiar to Naruto's and her other patients acts of rage, and through time she learned to keep calm when the time was right or when to excuse herself to get someone's help.

"Is that it" asked a confused Ruby as she took a sip of her chocolate shake, not knowing the big deal.

Well Ruby does know the deal, though she feels like this was on a different reason, "Well yeah, but the thing is I" began Naruto as he stopped himself midsentence.

If there was one thing he didn't want to talk about besides him bumpy into his ex, it was how he ran away without saying a word to his ex and not wanting to talk about it.

"Yes" Ruby said as she diverted her attention to her animal style friends, "I was in a hurry so I left before we could talk" Naruto said half truthfully.

Ruby didn't believe Naruto was being completely honest but she simply played along with him for the time being, "Does she know you work at Safe Way or has she tried calling you these past few days" asked Ruby.

"She may have attempted to call me the next day after your party, but I never answered her calls" Naruto said shamefully, "Though I don't think she knows I work at Safe Way during the graveyard shift".

There was silence between the 2 as they proceeded to finish their food until there was nothing but empty fry trays and burger wrappers.

"So what do you plan to do about it" asked Ruby as Naruto was expecting her to ask this, "I don't know" Naruto said as he was seriously stump over the one person who mattered the most to him, only to snap back and left them more heart broken then anyone he'd known.

Instantly Naruto had remembered that night he had regretted very vividly, and how it ended from crashing into walls, and broken glass left to be cleaned up on the floor with his fight again, when it was never his or Hinata's fault.

It was happening so fast again for the blonde from the pacing that took place in the room, before suddenly leaving from the room and hoped it never has to happen again.

"Listen Ruby, you don't understand, this was a person who I had loved on a different level, and I turned my back on her and left her scared and heartbroken" Naruto said frustratingly.

"Remember how I said I lost a friend from last year" asked Ruby as she stared at Naruto with a blank demeanor, "I forgot" Naruto said honestly as Ruby had mentioned to have lost some friends over the years.

"Truth is, the feelings I had for him were a desire I had hope to tell him how I wanted to be more than friends, but the day I got to the courage to tell him how I felt he was already taken" Ruby said, getting Naruto's attention in the process.

"He was a below average student who found himself constantly bullied, but everyday he came to school with his chin held high as if he knew he was destined for greatness and would embrace it head on, and I found it quite admiring" Ruby said with a blush.

"But one day, he and his girlfriend went and took a ride together and wounded up dead from a hit and run" Ruby said as she admitted the cause and loss of her friend.

"They may have got the man who killed him, but that doesn't bring him back or his girlfriend or the chance for me to fess up to him when I had the chance" Ruby said with her face a little sadden.

"Naruto, if I was in your shoes and given the chance to talk to the person I once loved, whether it be to tell them how I feel, or make amends, I wouldn't hesitate for a minute" Ruby said as she went and took a hold of Naruto's hand who held his head down and took Ruby's story and her advice into consideration.

"So tell me what you plan to do" asked Ruby as if she already knew what Naruto was going to say, "I…I still don't know" Naruto said honestly as he had to weigh over the words of merit from Ruby, and the reality.

"Just think it over ok" Ruby said as she began to get out of her seat and waited Naruto to do the same before both headed to the bus stop back to their respective homes.

2 days later

Another night at Safe Way, and another day Naruto had to deal with incompetent coworkers and getting bugged by people, all the while he was restocking the snack aisle.

By now he thought he'd be use to it, but he wasn't given how there was always something to deal with from impatient customers starting a line big enough that you think they were in line to ride a roller coaster, or some bum pissing on the floor and stealing a drink before getting arrested.

Regardless work was work, and given how the chances of him running into Hinata or anyone he knew for that matter was very slim during the light hours in the night, he wasn't going to argue.

"Um excuse me" came a familiar voice with Naruto not looking back at the customer, "Yup" was all the blonde said.

"I was wondering if we can talk" she said, "If you're trying to apply the manager won't be in until tomorrow, but I can hook you up with an application if you like" Naruto said as he was stuffing the salt and vinegar chips in the back neatly.

"I'm not here for a job application" she said a little timid this time, "If there's a product you're looking please tell me and I can point it out" Naruto said with his back still turned at the customer.

"I'm not looking for products, I just want to talk to you Naruto" said the women before Naruto's brain finally clicked and figured out who was trying to talk to her.

"Sorry but I'm on the clock right now, and my break isn't until 11: 30 and that's hours from now" Naruto said as he was trying to politely tell Hinata he doesn't want to be bothered.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Hinata said in a sad tone, hitting Naruto where it hurts, "I hope to catch you at a better time".

"Wait" called Naruto as he stood up and got Hinata to turn back and look at him, "Just give me a minute to restock this, and meet me at the bread aisle where we can talk".

Hinata simply smiled as she headed her way down and awaited Naruto who sighed at himself for doing the right thing and not leaving her more hurt, but also as to what to talk about when he sees her.

Regardless, Naruto had finished and made his way towards Hinata who was standing and waiting for him patiently.

"Hello Hinata" Naruto said melancholically, "Hello Naruto" Hinata said with a warm smile, "So what have you been up to".

Naruto knew she was going to ask this question, but this was neither the time or place to tell this particular person the truth, "I've been better" Naruto said weakly as he himself wasn't so sure of himself.

"Really that's good to hear" Hinata said happily, "What about you" asked Naruto, "I'm studying law at UCLA to become a public attorney".

It was no surprise to Naruto that Hinata would achieve for a job like that, since she was the second smartest person he knew at school.

Aside from Sasuke he was always the grade A student and was even part of the student council before playing basketball and dating Sakura, he would do everything that Hinata was known for.

She was student council president, club president of the Home Economics club, was voted the most beautiful girl at school, and most of all, she was dating Naruto.

Sure Naruto was a star athlete, but otherwise he had fairly average grades in school, he was infamous for his pranks and mischief, and was known to have zero table etiquette.

Yet somehow he managed to steal Hinata's heart, and both turned each other into better people, from Hinata being able to speak out more and for herself, and Naruto refraining from mass chaos pranks.

"That's great to hear" Naruto said as he was happy to know Hinata was doing alright for herself, "Are you attending school right" asked Hinata.

"Not at the moment" Naruto said regretfully, "Well don't wait out to long, that is the one thing you don't want to regret or miss out on" Hinata said not knowing that it probably is too late for Naruto in this point of his life.

"No worries I'll get back into it" lied Naruto as he doesn't see him in a future of achieving a high education and a better paid job.

In fact, all Naruto worries are about being able to find a place to live without living under his father anymore, and making sure that Ruby gets to live a life he himself and those around her failed to show her how to live and what's the ultimate goal to achieve.

"Anyways it was good talking to you Hinata, but I really got to get back to work" Naruto said as he hoped he could end it on this note, but was tugged back by his ex.

"If you have any free time, think we can hang out and talk some more" Hinata said, a little boldly I may add, "Sure" Naruto said as he was relief now that they can properly talk some more after this ice breaker, but was nervous because he was going to actually have to deal back the pain he gave her.

"Here's my number" Hinata said as she handed the blonde a small sheet of paper containing the number he already owned, "Please give me a call and we can make it a date".

Wrong words as Naruto was taken aback and Hinata realized what she herself said and her face flushed red for the first in a long time.

"I meant that as 2 friends hanging out, not as a couple" Hinata said nervously, "No, no, no I get what you were trying to say" Naruto said equally nervous, "Oh really" "Yeah really".

And with that Hinata made a b-line out the grocery store as Naruto rushed back to work and hoped that this didn't make working tonight harder than it already is, which it did.

1 week later

Naruto had called Hinata the next day around the evening time and both agreed to meet on a Tuesday after noon at the park he and Hinata would spend walking around enjoying lunch and overall being happy to be in each other's presence.

Right now Naruto was standing at the entrance of the park with the name of it standing right next to him.

 _Hmm Lincoln Park, now why does that sound familiar,_ thought Naruto as he only just notice the name of the park he and Hinata use to have so many dates at.

"Naruto" called Hinata as she waved at the blonde and approached him with a big bag around her shoulder, as she wore a lavender sun dress with a thin white sweater over it.

"Sorry if I took so long" Hinata said, "I didn't wait too long" smiled Naruto as he was suddenly felt with a wave of nostalgia as they both replayed this scenario way to many times to count.

"By the way, did you know that the name of this park is called Lincoln Park" asked Naruto, "Really" asked Hinata as she too was surprised and just realized the name of it herself.

"Has a familiar ring to it doesn't it" asked Naruto, "Now that you mention it, it does" Hinata said as both were left to ponder as to how or why.

"Well no point in thinking about it" Naruto said as he knew that there was a more serious matter to talk about, "Oh…yeah" Hinata said as both began to take a stroll.

Soon they arrived at the picnic table area where both sat down and stared in each other's eyes aimlessly and began to think back to when they were together.

"So…anything new" asked Naruto, "Oh, I've been just studying nonstop, and helping Hanabi here in there when it comes to running the student council" Hinata said with a smile.

"An how is Hanabi" asked Naruto, "She's like me, being forced to over achieve and getting good grades, also don't let anyone know, but she's secretly dating a boy" Hinata said with a cheeky grin.

"Well I be, following the steps of her older sister through and through, though why keep dating a secret" asked Naruto, "Father is worried about Hanabi recreating my mistakes" Hinata said as she fidgeted uncomfortably.

Naruto get what Hinata meant, and frankly doesn't blame her father for taking any chances, though he clearly shouldn't force it on Hanabi.

"I'm sure who ever your sister is dating will probably do better than me, plus she's a smart girl and has some pretty good intuition" assured Naruto, "I know you're right" Hinata said as she perked up a little.

"Oh that's right I brought us some lunch" Hinata said as she searched the bag and pulled out 2 sandwiches and a thermos.

"Hope you like egg salad still" Hinata said as she handed Naruto his lunch and began to pour him some juice out the thermos, "Thanks Hinata" Naruto said as he humbly took the lunch and was brought back to more memories.

He was happy, she was happy, they were both happy with each other, with Naruto always making risks day in day out when it came to helping his friends, and Hinata by his side to take care of him when he was beat.

So the guilt quickly came back to Naruto, as set the sandwich down and had a sullen look in his eyes, "Is there something wrong with you lunch Naruto" asked Hinata.

"No it's fine, it's just…" Naruto said as stopped midsentence once again as he still didn't know what to say to Hinata and hates his ever living guts because he shows no back bone to make amends.

"It's just…. Just…. Just… I'm sorry" Naruto said as he found the courage to apologize, "I should have never joined that gang, took my anger out on you, or made you worried sick and made you uncomfortable".

"I'm sorry that I forced you to deal with a half assed piece of shit like me, and for fighting Neji and for breaking your heart" Naruto said as he began to shiver in his seat.

"I realized now that I was confused, and didn't know why I fought or screamed at you, and instigated not your family, but mine as well by saying things I don't mean" continued Naruto as tears began to escape his face.

"I still don't know how I got that way, even though deep down it's not alright, so I'm promising you starting today, tonight, tomorrow, and for all the next days for the rest of my life, I'm going to promise you, Gaara, Temari, Sakura, and Ruby that I'm breaking the habit" Naruto said as he slammed his head on the table and continued to silently cried.

Hinata was touched and was taken aback before she reached her hand over and began to rub the back of her ex's head.

"Naruto please look at me" insisted Hinata as Naruto slowly lifted his head to look at Hinata, "Now listen to me when I say I'm glad to see you for who you are".

"I knew the man I loved was still in there, and I'm happy to see him come back to apologize and make good on what he was known for" Hinata said before leaning in and kissing the blondes forehead.

Naruto didn't know what to say or do except to continue crying and let out tears of joy as he finally felt complete inside knowing that Hinata has given him a second chance to forgive him.

Time Skip

After composing himself and eating lunch, Naruto began to tell Hinata what he's really been up to, excluding his time in the gang, but did mention that he got arrested and was given a slap on the wrist.

He mentioned how he got really close to Ruby and how she understood the pain he had, and how she got him to go out and start a crusade of apologizing for his actions in the past.

He mentioned how he was viewed as a mistake by his father and was currently working to get an apartment to call his own, and really had no plans for the future than other than that.

Hinata had genuine sympathy for Naruto, and began to explain that after the fight how she had been sad for a long time, which nearly affected her college life, but found someone to help her in her time of need.

Aside for having a new boyfriend, she mentioned that Neji had joined the marines for needed training to kick her next boyfriends ass, along with serving under its law division.

Her father had been strict on not only Hanabi, but on Hinata when it came for dating and had usually insisted they'd join him for dinner once a week to evaluate him.

Right now both were back at the entrance of the park, and watching the sunset in each other's company.

"Does your boyfriend mind that you're hanging with your ex right now" asked Naruto as he was focusing on the sky more than Hinata.

"He knows, and trusts me for meeting you here" Hinata said as she was in the same stupor mode like Naruto, who began to lay back down and took the last bit of sun in.

"Hope the dude knows how lucky he is to have you" Naruto said jokingly as he got Hinata to giggled, "I'm sure if I asked he'd like to meet you" Hinata said, "I'll hold my breath to that".

There was a moment of silence between the 2 as they witness the last bit of the sun finally setting over leaving only a trace of it reminiscing in the sky as both began to stand to their feet.

"Naruto, I'm really glad to have the chance and talk to you again" Hinata said with a smile, "I'm glad you gave me a chance to apologize" Naruto said returning the smile.

"Only because I still care about you" Hinata said as Naruto began to escort her out the park and to her car.

"We should do this again, as friends ya know" Naruto said as Hinata began to make her way into her vehicle, "I'd like that very much" Hinata said as she bid farewell, and pulled out the parking spot and proceeded back home.

After everything Naruto has been through these past few years, he can go home with his head held high and say that the Naruto from many years ago is back, albeit keeping in mind that his life will always remain more challenging than it was.

He got to clear his conscience at long last and apologize to everyone he's hurt, even though he may not have gotten everyone's forgiveness, those he did got where the ones that matter and will help him get going on with his life to set a better example for himself and others around.

With nothing left to do, and getting the feeling of a second wind over becoming a new person, Naruto was set to walk home, that is until his phone went off.

"Hello" answered Naruto, " _Naruto, it's me Yang_ " called the other blonde on the line who sounded as if she was suffering.

"Yang please calm down, and tell me what's going on Naruto said who was now worried over what Yang might have to say, " _It's Ruby, she's being carried to the hospital_ " Yang said as Naruto stood there in shock and was worried over the reason.

 **Gonna end the story from there guys, and work on the next chapter ASAP.**

 **Also I'd like to apologize for the long wait, like I said I'll be moving so, these last few weeks have been spent with me cleaning around my place along with some light packing here and there, but no worries I will get this story done the best I can.**

 **As always suicide is never the answer, and if you, a friend, or loved one are having these thoughts, please seek immediate help since suicide is not and should never be considered to be the answer, and always remember you are not alone.**

 **Also before I dismiss myself, I just wanted you guys to know who are casual LINKIN PARK fans, to those who aren't and are reading this for the sake of the genre or being a crossover this well known fact between us Soldiers.**

 **The name of the band was originally named after a local park called Lincoln Park in Agora Hills California, and before that they were called Xero, just a little fun fact so ya know.**

 **With love and hope from your Humble Narrator.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Nobody Can Save Me**

 **Disclaimers I own neither Naruto or RWBY, or LINKIN Park I'm just a fan who likes to show his appreciation to the things that help him get through everyday life.**

 **Before I start the story I want to ask you guys to leave me your favorite LINKIN PARK song in the review section and why, though I'm bending the rules on this since it doesn't have to be a LINKIN PARK song per se, it could also be songs from their collaboration with Jay-Z, from Mike's time in Fort Minor, or Chester's Dead by Sunrise, hell I'll even let any songs they covered lived.**

 **So before we start this chapter here's my personal top 10 favorite LINKIN PARK songs, and the order goes like this.**

 **10\. OneStep Closer**

 **9\. Given Up  
**

 **8\. Numb/Encore**

 **7\. P5ng Me *way**

 **6\. Final Masquerade**

 **5\. What I've Done**

 **4\. High Voltage**

 **3\. Wish (NIN originally)**

 **2\. Bleed it out (Live At Milton Keynes)**

 **1\. Breaking the Habit**

 **Now on to the story.**

It was no secret that Ruby Rose was a busy bee, and even then she managed to keep a good grade point average in school, but given how she's a senior, and like any senior in their last year in school they tend to slack off.

So much so that Ruby had a D- in her economics and government class which was a required class needed to pass and graduate at her school.

She was given a chance to do some extra credit work, but it required her to use her laptop, which she left back at her home, where her uncle had returned after god knows how many days from a drunk bender.

Ruby had texted Yang in advance if it was ok for her to return back home and pick up some stuff for school, to which the elder texted her back saying that their uncle was out like a light before she left to work.

Taking a chance Ruby had returned to the run down home that looked like it should be part of trashy trailer park.

But if you took a better look at Ruby's neighborhood it wasn't the greatest, yet there was no need to add bars to the windows or having an iron screen door with a look of its own.

Once Ruby came in she saw that her uncle wasn't either passed out on the kitchen table, or on the couch, but instead heard the shower was running in bathroom.

Not knowing how much time she had, Ruby quickly made it to her room where she began to gather her things, before she heard the water was no longer running.

Trying to make a quick exit with her school supplies and laptop she dashed down the hall only to bump into her uncle wearing nothing but a bathrobe before he turned and looked down on Ruby.

"Ruby, where the hell are you going" Qrow said menacingly, "I was going out to study with my friends" Ruby said innocently, "You're not going anywhere yet, now sit down on the couch and wait until I say so".

Not wanting to get on her uncle's bad side, Ruby obliged as she went to the living room and waited.

When Qrow would usually make Ruby sit down, it be for one or two reasons, he was either mad for something being broken or missing and needs to beat someone, or an impossible proposal that also ends with a beating.

Only on rare occasions would Ruby or Yang would get yelled out of the house, but it all depends on Qrow's mood.

Soon the guardian figure came out in a black button up shirt with the cuffs rolled up to his elbows, and wore black jeans, and matching black biker boots with spurs on the back.

"So where the hell have you been" Qrow said as he stood over Ruby, "I've been studying and doing homework" Ruby said half lying, "Bullshit, I've been keeping track on you when you don't come home at night, or for days".

It's true, if Ruby wasn't spending the night at Naruto's, she's spending it at Denny's until it was time for her to go to school, and still working at the community center helping people.

"Now tell me, where the hell have you been" Qrow said only for Ruby to fidget and not say a word, before Qrow slapped her across the face.

"I asked you a question, now tell me damn it. Is it some boy, or are you becoming a fuck up like your sister" Qrow said angrily as Ruby held her hand over the cheek that was recently slapped.

"I've been hanging out with Naruto" Ruby said with tears escaping her eyes as if she had just sold out her most important friend who was in danger.

"Naruto? Who the fuck is Naruto" demanded Qrow as he showed he was obviously not a part of the girls and their social lives unless it benefits him.

"He's a boy I've been helping at the community center" sobbed Ruby, "Ah, a problem child. Take my advice, it's best to hook up with someone who's the opposite of you, yet compliments you" Qrow said.

Ruby began to cry in her place, before Qrow leered over her, before sitting right next to her, and proceeded to wrap an arm around her.

"Shh, shh, there, there now, no need to cry" Qrow said as he was trying to comfort Ruby, but lord only knows why.

"Why settle with a boy with daddy issues when you can hook up with a real man" Qrow said as he forced Ruby to lift her chin up and look at him, "Someone like me".

Like that, Ruby's world and mind had shattered as she had always feared of this day that her uncle would someday violate her, but out of a form of control and dominance, and she'd seen victims like these before.

"Qrow, you need to let go of me" Ruby said before her uncle went and stole a kiss from her, before pulling away, "I just remembered that you're 18 now, making it totally legal" Qrow said with a devilish smirk.

"Qrow Stop!" Ruby said as she was pushing her uncle off only for him to pin her on the couch, "Don't worry, we're not even related by a bit, so this makes it totally legal. In fact I haven't given you a birthday present this year have I" Qrow said sickly.

Ruby didn't want this, nobody wanted this, and every victim who has dared to suffer like this wish they could die instead of living, but then they don't and live the rest of their lives as broken people who are forever dead inside.

But what Ruby feared the most is that this experience might finally cause her to do herself in, and she didn't want that, she didn't want to hurt Yang like she did that day, or lose the memories of Weiss, Penny, or Jaune the man who she had crushed for a long time.

But especially she didn't want to forget Naruto, or give him a reason to forget all the good he's done and all the people he had asked to forgive, because she loves him for being the friend that taught her that everything is alright and she'd been forgiven.

For a long time she's been searching for something out there, that had been missing in here her heart that had been felt with pain and sadness that she felt she had been nothing but a bad luck charm to cause nothing but pain and misery before she had born.

Even now Ruby contemplates for being responsible for many deaths and heart breaks, but she finally chased out the darkness, and could hold up a light when nobody could save her,

But ever since she met Naruto, she fell wide awake and learned that only she can save herself and those around her she put her heart and soul to it.

So instinctively Ruby went and kneed her uncle in the crotch before kicking him off the couch, and hurried to the door only to felt something hit her in the head before she finally collapsed to the ground.

It was one of the many empty glass beer bottles that were layed around the house as had picked himself up and was the one responsible for nearly knocking Ruby out.

Ruby mean while groaned in pain as she began to try picking herself up, before Qrow went and stomp on back causing her to slam back to the floor.

"You fucking bitch" Qrow said as he began to kick Ruby in to the ground, and proceeded to beat her like he never had before.

In about less than 10 minutes, if you could look under Ruby's clothes her body was covered in bruises, her head was bleeding, and possibly a broken bone.

Ruby had whimpered before Qrow spat on her, before proceeding to exit the house leaving Ruby by herself to wallow in pain.

It was only after an hour did Yang came back home out of fear when Ruby wasn't picking up any of her calls or texts, and instantly broke down when she saw the state Ruby was in.

As soon as Yang had called 911 to come as fast as they can, and went with the paramedics to the hospital was around the time Yang had called Naruto.

Naruto who had called Hinata to urgently to come back and hurry up to take him to the hospital was now rushing in and saw Yang outside the ER room who rushed in and cried in Naruto's arms.

"Yang what happened" Naruto said as he began to sooth the older blonde, "Ruby was…sob…she had…sob…oh god" choked Yang as talking wasn't an option right now.

"Yang I need you to calm down and take a deep breath" Naruto said as the elder sister began to calm down a little.

"Ruby had went home…sob…to get things for school…but our uncle was home…" sobbed Yang, as Naruto could already piece in together the story, but he needed to hear it from Yang first.

"Your uncle was home and then what" asked Naruto as Yang tried to talk but couldn't as she continued to cry her heart out, proving Naruto's accusation to be an accurate one.

Ruby had mentioned her uncle was an asshole to them, but he'd never expected he'd be messed up in the head enough to put his own niece into the hospital.

"Yang I need you to tell me right now, where your uncle is at, and where's the best place I can find him" Naruto said as he made an angry face that the new found scars on his cheeks made him all the more threatening.

 **This got pretty dark way to quickly, but the story still has to continue on. Also sorry for the chapter being too short, but as they say less is more when trying to make a point.**

 **I want to add that if there's anything I hate more than people who instigate others into suicide, or caused them to be suicide, it's rapist, because it's also not a subject to be taken lightly like suicide, because this causes long term psychological and even trust issues, and I know because I have a few relatives who was a victim of sexual abuse, and I see it in their actions and choices that even though they tend to act like some of the biggest assholes in society, and even though ironically they both have taken professions to help society, frankly they aren't suited to do so as they're some of the biggest hypocrites that I am honestly at time sick at the heart to recognize them as family members, but I can't blame them, in all honesty I simply don't take them serious when it comes to life advice 95% of the time.**

 **As always suicide is not the answer, and should never be a thought no matter the reason as to why you'd start thinking or what got you thinking it in the first place, and if you, a friend, or relative have these thought please seek immediate help because you are not and will never be alone.**

 **On one final note this is probably gonna be the last chapter I'll be posting for this month, but I ain't going to call on hiatus, as that would imply I'd be doing anything but writing.**

 **As I mentioned I was going to start moving within the month, so the time has come for me to start packing my things and move out and wait until I can get wifi in my new crib, but until then I'll be still writing offline, and await your guys' support and reviews since I started writing this fic since day, and hope that this is helping you guys until the very end, so give yourself either a pat on the back or a cheer for yourselves depending on the time and place you guys are currently at.**

 **Now this is where I say see ya later, and continue working.**

 **With love and hope from your Humble Narrator.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Battle Symphony**

 **Disclaimers I don't own neither Naruto, RWBY, or LINKIN PARK I'm just a fan showing his appreciation to the things he love and gets him by through his everyday life.**

 **And good news I got wifi and I managed to publish this today, so without further wait enjoy tonight's chapter.**

It was late at night when Qrow Branwen had decided to turn home after managing to drink himself with a tab to high for him to even return.

By now Qrow had probably if not indefinitely forgot how he left Ruby beaten and possibly for dead if it wasn't for Yang coming home when she was worried, or given there was a blonde stranger waiting for him at home.

"Jesus I must be seeing people. Hey Tai Yang, get the fuck out of my house before I'll finish where I left off" Qrow said in a drunken matter.

"I ain't Tai Yang dumbass" Naruto said as his glare was so strong it sobered the drunk a little, "What the fuck. Who the fuck are you, thinking you can come into some strangers house in the dead of the night" Qrow said as he was relief to not be hallucinating.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm here to talk about how you've been treating Ruby, and Yang for these past few years" Naruto said as he was trying to remain level headed and talk it out before kicking the man's ass.

"Naruto… hold on a second are you that guy who's been dating my niece behind my back" Qrow said accusingly, "Also what kind of name is Naruto anyway".

"I happen to be part Japanese, and as for the relationship I have with Ruby doesn't matter to you" Naruto said as he intense his glare at Qrow.

"Ohh, so you're a damn filthy Jap. I guess my niece wasn't lying when she said you guys weren't dating, probably got a dick too small to satisfy any other women other than another dragon lady" Qrow said not caring that he's insulting Naruto to his face.

"I didn't come here for a dick measuring contest, I came here to tell you to fuck off and leave Ruby and Yang alone" Naruto said as he began to clench his fist.

"And what if I don't, you're not the first person who came to talk to me face to face of this matter, and every time someone did, they'd either got their ass kicked, or backed away from what was good for them" Qrow said as he was just toying with Naruto's patience.

"So what's it gonna be Jap boy, ya gonna go back home in that sushi boat of yours or what" instigated Qrow as he finally nailed the last nail in the coffin.

With no warning Naruto leaped at Qrow and delivered a straight punch causing him to stumble back, before jumping on top of him and proceeded to bash away at the man's face.

Qrow didn't take as he kicked Naruto off and caused him to crash into a small table with a single lamp and a small stack of papers on it.

As Naruto was trying to pick himself up, Qrow leaped in and tackled the blonde as he tried to get a grip on the blonde, but Naruto fought back as both rolled around and tried to one up another.

Naruto manage to get himself free as he picked himself up, and was ready to continue fighting the drunk, but he notice a sudden sharp pain in his left arm.

Naruto looked down and saw he had a huge cut on his arm and notice something gleaming as he saw that Qrow had pulled out a switch blade and began to point it at Naruto's direction.

In moments like these, and this just goes for everyone no matter who you are, our personal instincts kick in, either you become to petrified to make a move and began to beg for forgiveness, or you attack in fear.

But all those times fighting alongside the gang had taught Naruto to not give in to those emotions, but to go in and attack the enemy with blind fury.

Naruto could recount many times when someone to pull a broken bottle on him on the break their face, or when pulling a knife lead to them getting more bruised and bloody then the dude with the knife thought his attempts would do.

So right now Naruto was fucking pissed when he saw the knife in Qrow's hand as he screamed out loud and pinned the man into the wall.

Qrow desperately tried to stab Naruto in the stomach only for the blond to punch the man in the face before he could even swing the knife within the blondes reach.

Getting desperate after getting his face covered in bruises and cuts, Qrow went and stabbed Naruto in the leg causing him to fall back and grab a hold of his leg.

"I gotta say, you Jap's are as tough and brutal like how you guys were described back in World War II" Qrow said as he stood up and wiped the blood off his lip.

"But this isn't Nagasaki, this is America" Qrow said as he knelt over Naruto, and proceeded to strangle the blonde, "Sayonara, Jap-boy".

Naruto was losing air and was struggling to push the adult off him, as the man would jerk his head far enough for him to be out of his reach.

 _This can't be the end, it can't,_ thought Naruto as the color in his face was darkening, his vision getting blurry, and was slowly almost out of breath as he could feel his heart pumping slowly by the second.

They say that when someone reaches close to death or have a near death experience, they see their entire life before their eyes as this was the main case for Naruto.

The memories of his time with his family when they were happy, how he grew up with 2 great friends in the world, and his first love was hitting Naruto very fast.

 _I don't want to die,_ thought Naruto as he was gagging his last breath, before the final bits of memories were processing.

He remembered how he seeked out forgiveness for all the people he hurt, how there are friends who still care about him, and how Hinata still loved him, but what got Naruto most of all was Ruby.

He remembered how from day one, Naruto was fitting to the title of the word criminal as he lashed out at the people at the community center, and the only one who went and reached out for him was Ruby.

He also remember the advice she gave him to make himself seek redemption, nights in where she'd spend the night at his place, their trip to Great America, and many more.

But more importantly, he remembered when she opened up and told him of her past, and the pain looked she had on her face when she was at the hospital a few hours ago.

 _No, not today,_ thought Naruto as he began to gain his second wind of adrenaline as he gripped both of Qrow's hand and proceeded to squeeze his wrist as he pride them off.

"Listen here" growled Naruto as he began to pull Qrow's arms apart, and give his position, had him kneeled in place as Naruto began to sit back up.

" I will never give up on me, or anyone who I care" Naruto said as he got Qrow look him in his fiery eye, "So no matter how hard I fall, or how you knock me down, I'll always pick myself off the ground".

And without another word, Naruto had went and head butted Qrow in the face as the adult fell back, before Naruto bit his lower lip and removed the knife from his leg.

Cornered and beaten, Qrow could only crawl back and only beg, "Listen, I'm sorry I promise to never hurt Ruby ever again, or Yang" Qrow said as Naruto approached him.

"Hey come on. Please. You can't fucking kill me man" Qrow said hysterically as Naruto gripped by the shirt and slammed his head back, and lifted the switch blade high above Qrow's face, so he can witness the blonde bring the blade down.

Naruto never killed Qrow, instead he pinned the blade in the back of his shirt to hold the abusive guardian in place.

"Guys like you don't deserve to die" Naruto said with a cold look in his eyes, before both adults could here police sirens be heard from outside.

Soon 3 officers came in, and proceeded to apprehend both Naruto and Qrow as they were being escorted out, with Naruto being given instant treatment from the paramedics as the neighbors who stood behind the police tape stared at him and the mess he made.

 _I guess this is where it finally ends,_ thought Naruto as he looked into the sky and could barely see stars given the many number of street lights, and the lighting within the paramedics, but none the less he could see them.

Naruto had only smiled in accomplishment, and began to think back to the first night he and Ruby had text each other, and wondered if anyone would care if one more light went out.

He found it in Ruby, and more importantly he found it in himself again, and continued to smile as they began to take him away that night.

 **Well, what do you guys think, personally I think it was a good way for me to go and nod back to what was a planned one shot into what blossomed into a full fic, and it was all thanks to you guys.**

 **As always suicide is never the answer, if you, a friend, or loved one has shown of feel suicidal please seek immediate help, and remember that you are not alone.**

 **With love and hope from your Humble Narrator.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Halfway Right**

 **I own neither Naruto, RWBY, or LINKIN PARK, I'm just a fan showing his appreciation to the things that help him get by through everyday life.**

In the after math events since the fight between Qrow and Naruto, both adults were sentenced to court, on 2 separate charges.

Qrow was on trial for abusive behavior towards his nieces, domestic abuse, using a weapon in a fight, and attempted rape and murder.

Naruto was on trial for home invasion, starting a fight, assault and battery, and for causing mental trauma and attempted murder.

This has been going on for a month now, and during that time, Naruto found out Ruby made a full recovery and didn't suffer from any concussion or internal bleeding to the head.

Today was actually the last day of Naruto's court date, and was currently on recess before awaiting for the jury's final judgment and his sentence from the judge.

In truth, Naruto could care less, since Qrow was sentence to 25 years in prison, followed by 2 years of therapy in the nut house, and if Naruto could guess, Qrow would be broken man by the time they release him.

Sure Hinata had manage to convince her father to be his lawyer, at no charge, and given how Naruto was doing this in a form of frontier justice, which won the respect of everyone, he knew the law, and how the judge would still have to punish him.

"Mind if I sit here" came Hinata as she stood over Naruto, "Sure" smiled the blonde as Hinata took a seat next to him.

"I talked to my dad, and from his stand point it seems that you probably get off with at most community service" smiled Hinata, "You got to remember, this isn't the first time I went to court on accounts of assault" reminded Naruto.

"To be honest I'm not worried of my sentence, Ruby and Yang are safe, and Qrow's in prison, so as long as there's right in the world, I'll face my sentence head on" Naruto said with a smile of confidence.

Hinata was simply stunned as to how fast Naruto became his former self, even at the face of punishment as high as his, he seemed ever so optimistic, and therefore, gave Hinata a reason to smile.

"Naruto, it's time" said Hiashi as he was all primed and presentable as he was standing by Naruto, and his daughter.

"Good luck" Hinata said as she embraced the blonde in a hug, before pulling back and let Naruto accept and face the consequences.

In a matter of minutes, everyone began to sit down in their places as those who had been anticipating for this day to arrive could only hold their breath.

"Has the jury reached its verdict" called the judge, "We have your honor" said a lone man holding a paper with what the majority had voted on.

"We find the accused Naruto Uzumaki, guilty" said the lone man as Naruto and Hiashi were wide eye in confused as everyone else clamored amongst themselves.

"Very well. Any last words before we conduct the sentence" called the judge, "Yes your honor" Naruto said as he began to stand from his feet.

"Look I know what I did was wrong, and I'm sorry for what I did, but the truth is your honor I'm don't care" stated Naruto as he got everyone to stare at him.

"I know that I have a record that makes me come off as that guy who would scream at himself when there's no one else to fight, and in this life and in this system, I learned to accept that I don't lose, and I don't win" began Naruto.

"So it doesn't matter that I lost today, but if it was wrong that I took actions in my own hands, then I'm at least halfway right as to how to get something done that was in need of justice and the awareness for an innocent young woman" Naruto said.

"Thank you for hearing me your honor" Naruto said as he took a seat down as everyone murmured amongst themselves again before the judge banged his gavel to get everyone's attention.

"Yes well, if that's all that has to be said, I'm glad to hear" said the judge, "Naruto Uzumaki, arise".

Naruto had oblige and began to do so what the judge had said, "I hereby sentence you to 3 months in county jail, and a fine of $350. Dismissed" called the judge.

Naruto had slumped in his chair and stared at the table blankly, before Hiashi put a hand on the boys shoulder, "Look at it like this, you pay off with whatever money you have saved up, and in 3 months your friend will be just graduating from school" said Hiashi as he knew this would get Naruto's attention.

"What's even more, you'll be with your friend Gaara, and I know you both have a lot to catch up on" Hiashi said as he gathered his things and began to stand up.

"And who knows maybe there's still a bright future left for you after all" Hiashi said with a smile before he walked away as Naruto stood there and awaited to be booked.

As Hiashi made his exit, Naruto caught a glance and the expression on Hinata's face, and she looked very disbelief, and all he could do is once again turn his back on her when she deserved an explanation to know.

But this time Hinata made her way through and took the initiative, "Naruto!" she called out, as it gave the blonde to turn around and acknowledge her for the last time.

"Hey this is me we're talking about, and if I can come back from being a menace, then I sure as hell can come back from jail" Naruto said with his signature cheeky smile.

"Believe it!" shouted Naruto as he got to use the one phrase he hasn't said in over ages, before finally being escorted away as Hinata let out a tearful smile since both knew this was the last time they will ever see each other ever again.

 **Wow, I bet you guys weren't expecting that, but don't worry all will be concluded by the next chapter.**

 **I know it was a pretty short chapter, but if trying to make perfection, don't do anything that would stray too far off from it.**

 **As always suicide is never the answer, if you, a friend, or relative feel or show tendencies of suicide, please seek immediate help, and remember, you are not alone.**

 **Other than that we're down to one last final chapter, and I hope you guys are excited as me to see how this story concludes.**

 **With love and hope from your Humble Narrator.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Good Goodbye**

 **Disclaimers I don't own neither Naruto, RWBY, or LINKIN PARK I'm just a fan showing his appreciation to the things that get him by through everyday life.**

 **Also I think it's no secret that I choose today to publish this chapter, so to all my fellow soldiers, or casual fans who went and picked up a copy of LINKIN PARK's album or downloading it today I hope you guys are listening to the album whole as you read the conclusion to this fic.**

Upon serving his sentence, Naruto was greeted by Temari and Kankuro who voulunteered to pick up Naruto from the station to and to take him back home.

Naruto had catched up with Gaara, and was glad to know he'd be out within another 2 months, but has otherwise caught up and said his goodbyes to him.

Upon getting to his dad's place he saw that a majority of his things were left outside with a door on the note that read 'left your things outside before you came back, on vacation, don't bother to expect me to let you back in- dad'.

"Fuck you too" Naruto said as he was mad to never get to tell Minato off for the last time, before turning back to tell Temari and Kankuro what had happened.

"Everything alright" asked Kankuro, "That son of a bitch of my father decided to go to Tahiti or god knows where, and kicked me out without saying so to my face" Naruto said with a look that said not surprised.

"Sorry to hear that" Kankuro said as both gave a pained look before looking at each other, "You got a place to stay or go" asked Temari as both were willing to allow Naruto refuge until he was ready to get back on his feet again.

Naruto thought of it for a minute, before he went back and grabbed a duffle bag, and filled it with a few bits of clothes and any photo memorabilia he didn't want to lose.

He approached the Subaku siblings vehicle, and smiled, "There is one place you guys can take me" Naruto said as he knew this wasn't the end.

Later

Naruto had knew the best place to find either Yang or Ruby was at Denny's and given how he was going to be gone for a long time, he might as well give best wishes and a final goodbye before his departure.

"Welcome to Denny's how may I help you" asked a dirty blonde haired girl as she greeted Naruto, "Yes, is Yang around" asked Naruto, "She's actually sitting in the back on her break over there".

Naruto saw Yang and thanked the young waitress before heading towards Yang who was just drinking coffee and texting on her phone.

"How's it going these days" called Naruto as Yang looked up and saw the blonde before running up and hug him, "Hey you, when did you get out" asked Yang with wide eye smile.

"Today actually" answered Naruto as he hugged the blonde back, before pulling away and asking the important question.

"So where's Ruby" asked Naruto, "She actually just texted me saying that she's on her way here in the next 30 minutes" answered Yang, "Is it alright if I wait for her" "Yeah it's fine".

As Naruto waited he began to contemplate over what he should say and how should he deliver his farewell goodbye.

Time would pass with Naruto stuck in his thoughts, and after thinking about it, he knew that thinking about it was a bad idea, and opted just tell Ruby and Yang that he's leaving then and when the present comes.

Speaking of Ruby, the sweet gothic red head saw Naruto, and dashed her way and hugged tackled him out his seat.

"Oof, good to see you to Ruby" smiled Naruto, "It's been so long" Ruby said with a cat like smile as they continued to stay like that until an old man passed by and saw the commotion and gave Naruto a weird look.

"Hey Ruby, I'm happy and all, but think you can get off so I can get up" Naruto said nervously, "Come on Ruby, let's give Naruto some space to breath and you two can catch up over lunch" Yang said as she brought a tray of chocolate chip pancakes with a side of sunny side eggs and bacon with coffee on the side for Ruby, and waffles with scrambled eggs and sausage links with orange juice for Naruto.

Ruby had happily obliged as she sat down with her personal favorite breakfast being served to her as Naruto got up and proceeded to join Ruby.

"Don't worry Naruto, this is one is on me today" Yang said as she began to get back to work, "Thanks" Naruto said as he took a sip of his OJ, "So what you been up to Ruby, how you feeling".

"I'm doing great considering how I graduated last week, and now that I'm an adult so I don't need to be supervised by Qrow or anyone for that matter" Ruby said happily, "That's great to hear, though I gotta know how you guys been doing with rent" asked Naruto.

"To be honest, the money Yang would give our Uncle is what covered to let us rent out at our place, so it's as if nothing has happened, well almost" Ruby said, "Really, how so" asked Naruto.

"Well I didn't think you know, but my sister and Blake are more than just good friends" Ruby said as Naruto began to smile with his mouth wide open, "Oh my god, what" said the blonde.

"Yeah so Blake moved in with us, and has helped to ease the stress for the lot of us" Ruby said, "Well that's good to hear, and I hope Yang knows that I'm happy for her and Blake" Naruto said, "Happy for me about what" asked Yang as she came to refill drinks.

"That you and Blake are an item" Ruby said with a cheeky smile, "Damn straight we are" Yang said proudly, "So how long have you guys been dating" asked Naruto.

"It was about 4 months after I began working here that I notice that Blake had her eyes set on me, so when day I confronted her, and she told me she liked me and then we hit it off from there" explained Yang.

"Well tell Blake I said best wishes, and that I think you two honestly make a cute couple" Naruto said, "I'll tell her that" Yang said as she left to continue work.

"So how was prison" asked Ruby though she said it more calmly, "Not good, not bad, like its jail, not prison so I didn't have to worry about dropping the soap or getting shanked" chuckled Naruto.

"Otherwise I got to catch up with Gaara" Naruto said, "And how is Gaara" asked Ruby, "He's alright, he's gonna be out in about 2 more months for good behavior, but otherwise has to get use to being part of society again, but given who his brother and sister are, he's got a pretty great advantage than most felonies get when they're free" smiled Naruto.

"That's great to hear" smiled Ruby back as she was half way done with her pancakes as Naruto barely got to eat one triangle of the waffle.

"What about you, how are you feeling since… well ya know" Naruto said as he remembered how beat up Ruby was when he saw her the first time at the hospital.

"I'm fine, don't worry the doctors said I was lucky to only come out with no internal bleeding or a concussion" Ruby said with a warm demeanor on her face as she knew that Naruto not once got to see her in person since that night.

"Good" Naruto said with a warm smile, before Yang had brought forth a Dutch apple pie a la mode to Naruto and Ruby, "This is on the house, from our very chef" smiled Yang as she continued to work.

"Looks like someone's got on Blake's good side" teased Ruby as she went and took a spoon of ice cream, "Hey leave some ice cream for the pie now" Naruto said as he took a bit of both pie and ice cream.

"So what's new for you" asked Naruto as he continued to eat, "Well I'm currently job hunting, and I'm currently on hold at a café I hang out at during my breaks at the community center" Ruby said as she was just about done with her meal.

"The community center, to think it's almost been a year since I first met you" Naruto said as he began to reminisce over how he was a bit of a self centered jerk and went as far as cut his cheeks as he unconsciously touched his face.

"You came a long way Naruto" Ruby said as this got Naruto to look at her eye to eye, "And I'm proud of you and I'm sure if Sasuke were to see you, he'd be very proud".

"Thanks Ruby" Naruto said as he just finished his food, "So what's your next plan" asked Ruby, "Well my dad kicked me out, and he didn't say or do it to my face, but ya know what it's not a biggie considering I plan to leave" stated Naruto.

"Leave, what do you mean" asked Ruby as she knew what Naruto meant by leaving, "I can't stay here in Agora anymore, to many memories, to many things holding me back" explained Naruto as he had a glum look on his face.

"Where do you plan to go" asked Ruby as she was sadden over this revelation, "I think I plan to go back up north, maybe not San Francisco or the Silicon Valley, but maybe places like Sunnyvale or cities that aren't quite part of big cities" explained Naruto.

"I know this is sudden, but I ain't got no job, no home, no place to go so I got no choice but to hit the road, pack it up and disappear" Naruto said as Ruby suddenly grip his hands and began to let the water works talk.

"But you got a reason to be here, and are always welcome back to see me and Yang" Ruby said as tears began to run down her face as Naruto was feeling pretty shitty about ditching Ruby right after seeing her.

"Please just stay and think it over at our place" insisted Ruby, "Ruby I don't think that be fair for Yang or Blake" Naruto said as he could still see the child lingering in Ruby even though she's now a legal adult.

Ruby had sat there silent for a while before wiping her tears and giving Naruto a determined look, "Then let me come a long with you" Ruby said.

"What?!" exclaimed Naruto, "Ruby no, I mean seriously what would your sister say, I mean even you have plans to reach academic heights and live a better life for yourself" Naruto said trying to reason with the red head.

"School is not issue, I can go study anywhere, and work anywhere" stated Ruby, "But what about your family, I'm sure Yang's not gonna say" "Go on and tag along with him" Yang said as she cut Naruto off.

"Yang, how much have you heard" asked Naruto worriedly, "Long enough to ask you to please take Ruby along. I know it's asking for a lot, but truthfully I haven't been there where it matters for her to sit down and consider me as family, and to not go along with you, so please don't take Ruby for my sake, but for the sake that you both need each other" Yang said.

Naruto was cornered, he was ready to cut ties and say goodbye, and start all over with by himself, but now he was asked to bring along Ruby.

Naruto had thought hard, and considering how he couldn't become new again without Ruby, he just decided to give in, "Sigh, alright Ruby you can come with me" Naruto said as Ruby came out the other side of the booth and hugged him with tears of joy running down her face.

"I hope you know it's not gonna be an easy journey, there's bound to be struggle on the way" warned Naruto as a last effort to get Ruby to reconsider, "I'm not exactly from a well off family, and beside the only way out of here is to go on and move forward" Ruby said.

 _This kid,_ thought Naruto as he thought it over that maybe it won't be so bad as he had thought to have some company around, especially when someone was in the same boat as him with the want to start all over.

"So when did you plan to leave" asked Ruby, "Tonight" answered Naruto, "Why don't you guys hold it off till tomorrow, give's Ruby some time to pack, and for you guys to properly plan as to how you're gonna get up north" Yang said.

"Alright fair enough" Naruto said as this also gave Naruto to do some unfinished business before saying goodbye.

Later

Naruto had texted Temari for Shikamaru's number, and called him and the guys up to gather up for one more game and to give his goodbyes.

The place was at the same basketball court where they had their reunion for the first in years as Kiba, Choji, and Shikamaru arrived together in shorts and wife beaters with one of them carrying a ball at hand.

"Hey Naruto, the guys told me you got out today, how ya been" asked Choji, "Pretty good, just wanted to play one more game with you guys before I say goodbye" Naruto said.

"Goodbye?" repeated Kiba as he and Choji were confused, but Shikamaru knew the reason for coming out here, and the meaning behind Naruto's words.

"I'm leaving Agora tomorrow, and I wanted to at least spend my last day playing ball with my friends" smiled Naruto as the trio were left awestruck.

Sure it was sad to hear Naruto was leaving after getting out of jail, but seeing how Naruto was sincere in gathering them all together, they couldn't help but all smile.

"Alright then, what the hell are we waiting for" Kiba said with his game face on, "Let's make this a memorable night guys" Choji said equally determined, "Shit, make a guy regret smoking for these past few years" Shikamaru said sarcastically.

Nightfall

When the moon began to peak over, the four adult men had played to the point that they were on the brink of collapsing on the court that night.

"Huff, I think I speak for everyone that we're done for tonight" Shikamaru said as he was sweating up a storm and lighting himself a cig as means to catch his breath.

"Ya know it's a lot more healthier to drink like a Gatorade than to smoke a fag when working out, or when finish playing a physical activity" explained Choji, "Come on man, I already got Temari on my case about trying to quit" Shikamaru said.

"Hey, I'd like to see us both live old and retire as old guys, and that won't happen if you keep smoking that stuff" Choji said as the interaction he had with Shikamaru kinda reminded him with Sasuke.

 _I know where ya coming big guy,_ smiled Naruto before Kiba slumped a shoulder over him, "Come on Choji, don't act like a saint when you were guilty of rolling a blunt with us during prom" laughed Kiba.

"I only did it out of peer pressure, besides you guys don't have to live with the embarrassment of being called the fat guy who pigged out on the buffet table at prom" Choji said with a blush of embarrassment.

"Personally the type of weed like that shouldn't make you crave munchies like that" Kiba said defensively, "Speaking of food, who's hungry" asked Naruto, "I could eat" answered Shikamaru.

"After a game like this, damn straight" cheered Kiba, "Well come on guys, let's head to my folks restaurant and we can feast, on the house of course" Choji said.

"If we're gonna feast, we should have more people" Kiba said, "Alright I'll give Temari and her brother call and see if they're willing to eat with us" Shikamaru said, "Then I'll call Sakura" Naruto said, "Already dialing Ino, and Shino if they want to join us" Kiba said.

"Hold on, you mean the Ino who was the assistant captain of the cheer squad next to Sakura, and had a reputation to be bitchy" asked Naruto, "She's not that bitchy now, especially since I know how to mellow her out" Kiba said.

"Wait a minute, don't tell me you two are dating" asked Naruto, "Well to be honest, I'm trying to find a good way to propose to her" Kiba said with a sly smile.

"Kiba you sly dog you" Naruto said as he playfully punched his shoulder, "Hey why don't you invite Ruby over" Shikamaru, "Who's Ruby" asked Kiba, "She was my therapist, now best friend who helped me get back to normal".

"Say Naruto, before I make a call, do you want me to call Hinata" asked Shikamaru as he remembered how the relationship between the ex-couple was like, and given how she was nearly present at the trial.

"No, not tonight, not this time" Naruto said as he finally said goodbye when he was taken to jail, "Alright, need a lift to get there" asked Shikamaru, "I'll meet you guys there".

Once the guys left, Naruto stood there in the middle of the now empty court and was left alone to his thoughts.

 _Can't believe I'm turning this goodbye into a damn party,_ thought Naruto as he wanted to leave as silently with minimum contact and feeling with nothing holding him back.

But then again, given how influential he was throughout his life, I guess going out in a bang was definitely more of his style, and since it was with friends who cared and bothered to stay by him today, _Let's rage the night away,_ he thought as he headed towards the restaurant.

As Naruto made his way towards the restaurant, he had texted both Sakura and Ruby if they were interested in joining them.

Both responded yes, with Ruby inviting Yang over, and this got Naruto motivated to hurry at the restaurant.

When Naruto got there, he saw that the parking lot was nearly full, and the restaurant itself was given a very vibrant atmosphere as he made his way inside the restaurant.

Upon entering he saw that Choji along with Shikamaru, Ino, Temari, Kankuro, and some guy he never met was waiting for him at the table.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the man of the hour Naruto Uzumaki" called Choji as the party members clapped and cheered for his name, "Sweet" was all Naruto said as he grabbed himself a pint of beer, and chugged the sucker down.

"Naruto oh my god long time no see" Ino said as she embraced him in a hug, "Hey Ino, haven't seen you since graduation day" Naruto said, "Yeah, same could be said about you".

"By the what you been up to" asked Naruto, "Well, if you didn't know by now aside from dating Kiba, I've actually been modeling for Vogue for a bit" Ino said with pride.

"Damn, great for you. I hope Kiba is really grateful to have asked you out, speaking off where is he" asked Naruto, "He said he had to pick up Akamaru from the apartment" answered Ino.

As they were conversating, Naruto notice a dude sitting behind them wearing patrolman style sunglasses, and donned short spiky brown hair as he was eating medium spicy wings, and a side of curly fries,

"Hey, who's that guy over there" asked Naruto, "Oh, that's Kiba's partner from work, his name is Shino" Ino said before she leaned in closer to his ear, "Yeah, he has that 'when I was a kid, I collected bugs' type of vibe" "Ditto".

"So, you must be Naruto Uzumaki. Pleasure to meet you" Shino said in a monotone voice as he offered his hand to the recent released menace.

"Oh, uh thanks, and you are" trailed off Naruto as means to be nice, "My name is Shino Aburame, I'm Kiba's partner at work. He talks an awful lot about you" Shino said with a hint of jealousy, but given his voice, you could hardly tell the difference.

"Oh really, I didn't know" Naruto said as Shino said nothing as he went back, and continued to finish his plate of food, "Hey Naruto, long time no see" said Choji's father.

"Hey Mister Akamichi, it's good to see" said Naruto, "Good to see you too son. Say you still like a double cheddar and bacon burgers served medium rare" asked the patriarch to the Akamichi family.

"Damn right I do" Naruto said proudly, "Well wait no further" Mr. Akamichi said as he revealed a tray of the perfect double bacon and cheddar burger, served medium rare, topped with lettuce, tomatoes, and his favorite condiment, mustard.

"Enjoy" Mr. Akamichi said as he left to maintain the family restaurant, as he left Naruto to mingle with his friends, and enjoy his food.

"Naruto" called Sakura as she sat right next to the blonde, "Hey Sakura, perfect timing" smiled Naruto.

"So what's going on, why the celebration" asked Sakura, "Well, tonight's my last night here, and somehow it turned into this" smiled Naruto, "Oh really, I didn't know".

Naruto notice how down Sakura was, and seeing her pained look got his heart tugging, before he wrapped an arm around the pinkette.

"Hey, just because I'm leaving doesn't mean I won't be in touch of you guys" assured Naruto as he got the pinkette to perk up, "Now enough being mopey, let's enjoy the night" Naruto said as he took a chunk out of his burger.

While everyone began to chat, drink and eat, Naruto had began to look back at his life once more, and instead of thinking of past regrets, and what his life could be, he learned to accept that in the midst of the chaos, he had more friends than he wanted to open up to.

He also accepted that he can't go back and make any changes, and he wouldn't want to, well except for being in jail, because in the long wrong he found he was looking for.

Tonight was officially the night that Naruto could say goodbye to his demons, and the darkness, and could be happy under the starlight like he was meant to be.

"Naruto" called Ruby as she ran from behind and hugged the blonde, "Hey Ruby, hey Yang" Naruto said as he turned to greet the elder blonde, "Hope we ain't late for the party" said Yang.

"Naw, it just started. Everyone I'd like you all to meet Ruby, and Yang" Naruto said as he greeted the sisters who's lives mean a lot o him now.

"Here's a fact you guys may not know, I wouldn't honestly be here if it wasn't for Ruby, who if she didn't went out and risked her own being to bring me out from the darkness within me, I'd probably be in either prison, or worse. So give a round of applause to Ruby alright" Naruto said as everyone did as he had ordered.

As Ruby, and Yang began to settle in to mingle, Naruto got a text from Kiba to step outside, as he had something for him in the back.

"Yo Kiba you out here" called Naruto, "Naruto good you came out. Anyways I got you something" Kiba said as he handed Naruto a gold plated lighter.

"A lighter" Naruto said a little perplexed, "Not any lighter, it's the lighter we used when we blazed for the first time behind the 7-11. I know it maybe some dinky old lighter, but this lighter has a lot of memorabilia to me, and well I want you to have" Kiba said with a light blush.

"Thanks Kiba, I'll hold it very dear" Naruto said as he brought Kiba in for a bro hug, "Now let's cut the sappy crap, and party the night away" Kiba said as they both went back inside the restaurant.

The next day

It was about 8 a.m. when Naruto woke up, he had moderated himself to not drink so much the night before as he began to get off the couch, and get dressed.

Already packed and ready, Naruto went out of his way to check on Ruby as knocked on the door to her room, before letting himself in.

Naruto saw that Ruby was just about ready as she finished packing herself a back pack, and a duffle bag with either clothes or other personal mementos.

"Ready to hit the road" asked Naruto, "Yup, just packed up so we can disappear" Ruby said with a playful smile and got Naruto to chuckle, "Alright then, let's go and say goodbye to Yang".

Both made their way out the room, then outside the house where they saw Yang mounted on a yellow motorcycle.

"Yang, is that what I think it is" Ruby said, "Yup, my old motorcycle. Had to go to that abandon auto shop where I left it last time, in all honesty I was surprise it was in still in one piece or even there" Yang said as she tossed a red helmet to Ruby, and Naruto some warped goggles.

"Yang I can't take this" Naruto said, "Just take it, I don't plan to ride that thing any time soon now, and I take it you guys are going to need a vehicle to get to places when you get there, so take something in style" insisted Yang.

Before anymore words can be said, Ruby had went and hugged Yang for the last time, "I'm gonna miss you sis" Ruby said as a tear escaped her face, "I'm gonna miss you too kid" Yang said with an equal teary smile.

It hurt Naruto knowing that he was a man originally who had no place to go, and obviously didn't felt he belong here in the city he known for a long time, and was forced to bring along a girl who still had family for her.

Sure it was a consensual group decision in the end, but it didn't felt right to an extent for Naruto.

"Ok Naruto, I need you to keep my sister alive and out of harm's way" Yang said, "For you Yang, you can count on me, believe it" Naruto said as both gave each other a goodbye hug.

Once they bid their fair wells, Naruto mounted on the bike first, with Ruby mounting behind him as she was the one carrying all of their stuff.

"Hold on tight now, and keep that helmet on" Naruto said as wrapped the goggles around his face, "Ready" Ruby said.

And with that Naruto and Ruby finally road off, not looking back as they said good goodbye to Agora Hills, and all of L.A., and a good riddance to all of their troubles that had held them both down and back for achieving their greatness.

Given how it was a long road to the City, none of them had any desires to stop, less it's for gas, or to wear off the fatigue of constantly driving, as they drove past the many shores and beaches along the west coast.

They also took the time to think about the well being and hope of their friends, and wished them all well as it helped them past the long hours on the road as the sun began to set.

As they continued on the road, they notice a tour bus was up ahead of them, and curiosity got the best of them as Naruto drove up close to see which band it was.

To Naruto's surprise it was none other than LINKIN PARK, and seemed like they were ready to start touring again.

"Think if we follow them long enough, maybe they'll let us in to see a free show" shouted Ruby, "Wouldn't hurt to try, in fact I heard they had an album drop last year, and it was pretty great from what I heard from fans" Naruto said as he was locked in pursuit to see a band, and make it the starting point of their new lives.

The End

 **Well here you go guys, the conclusion we've all been waiting for, I hope you guys like the little nod to the band towards the end right there.**

 **I won't deliver the usual message of being aware of suicide like always since I think I said it enough times now, I just want to let you guys know that I wouldn't have turn this into a full fic if it wasn't for you guys, and I hope this helps in some way or another.**

 **And to boot it off, this is actually the first fic I've ever finished completing, and frankly I'm glad I made this fic to be the one I finished.**

 **Once more I want to say thank you for your support and those who will continue this in the near future, aside from that I got some other work to write now.**

 **This has been your Humble Narrator, a Soldier for life.**


End file.
